


Spark || KiHo One-Shot

by Kihoanya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Kihyun and Wonho goes camping, but they barely know each other, and they met with not much spark, at all. That soon changed when every moment that was given to them on their camping trip proved they were exactly who they wanted.Contains graphic smut!Read it on wattpad if you're into GIFs to bring the story to life :) https://www.wattpad.com/story/188895434-spark-kiho-one-shot'' Kihyun then blocks his view of the flowing river, making Wonho's heart jump at the change of position. The taller one observes his every move with a nervous heart while the other leans forward to place both hands on the armrest of the bridge behind Wonho. They're almost hugging and Wonho could only stare at this mass of handsomeness. He mentally prepares himself for what's to come, totally forgetting he has a marshmallow in his mouth. ''***





	Spark || KiHo One-Shot

The sounds of clinking iron, heavy weights being lifted and groaning men sounded muffled in the distance from where Kihyun and his close friend Minhyuk were seated at the gym, they finished training for the day and took a rest in the hallway before heading home.

"I should tell Chankyun the other gym he recommended was a fail." Kihyun spoke as he continued scrolling through his trusted online store app. He mouthed an 'oeh~' when his eyes caught something interesting.

"Tell him the place had little equipment, and that he should pay us the money we spend back." Minhyuk fixed his towel around his neck with a giggle and Kihyun follows up. "I know right? He'll be so pissed though."

"Hello~"

Kihyun looks up from the app when he heard Minhyuk greet someone that was about to pass them. He smiled when Wonho, the friendly stranger waved shortly at them both to make his way further into the gym.

"I'm so glad we went to introduce ourselves that day," Minhyuk spoke and watches his disappearing trail of footsteps.

"You." Kihyun corrected, noticing Wonho's smile from afar when two random young women must have complimented him since his hand went to hold his bicep while he bowed slightly with his head.

"Oh Hello Jooheon, Shownu." Minhyuk beamed another smile when Wonho's friends passed by them. Kihyun did the same before eyeing his friend shortly, and went back into his phone.

It was about 3 weeks ago, and Minhyuk's idea to approach the 3 men for his personal interest. He was more playful than his friend who was more on the serious side, and they wouldn't get tired of scolding the other for being who they were too. When Minhyuk he sees pretty boys, he wants to befriend them.

"Chankyun asks if we're still going camping." Kihyun said still not looking up and started typing in his friend's answer.

 _"Of course, Min asks if you could bring more beer because he might invite more friends, he says he'll let you know beforehand."_ Kihyun tapped the words onto his screen.

"Wait who?" Kihyun asks himself but found Minhyuk talking about their camping trip with the two friends that entered the gym after. He froze a bit, camping with people they barely knew? Did Minhyuk lose the few brain cells he had?

"It's okay right?" Minhyuk quickly looks back for confirmation, and Kihyun had no choice but to answer quickly.

"Yeah, no problem." Kihyun nodded shorty. Seconds later he already felt bad for not being honest, the situation didn't allow him.

He couldn't just yank his friend aside and confront him about it, to go back and tell them the change of plans

He couldn't just yank his friend aside and confront him about it, to go back and tell them the change of plans. He crossed his legs and let the mini Kihyun fight the mini Minhyuk in his head.

"Hey," Shownu stops Wonho on his tracks. "They invited us to a camping trip, you can go right?" He explains under his breath.

Wonho brushed his hair back to dab his towel on his damp forehead while his eyes darted at both still fairly new faces.

"For how long?"

"A week."

"A week?" His brows twitched up. Even he knows it's odd to sleep near new people in the wilderness.

Jooheon now nods.

"Ah, uh okay but I can't stay a whole week though, I have a meeting Friday." Wonho explains and from there they continued talking about the day, time and location before the three men continued with their heavy training of the week.

\---

Kihyun and Minhyuk enter the car and pulled the seat belt over, clicking it in place.

"Isn't it too soon? We barely know them, Minhyuk." Kihyun spoke turning his head towards the driver.

"You should be careful when deciding on things like these." Kihyun adds. Them and the 3 men have had interesting conversations but Kihyun only saw them as friendly attractive men, his friend just always sees more.

"We know them enough to invite them somewhere and get to know them better, it's not like we are alone with them, we'll be in a group." The taller one explains. He stops at the red light and watches himself in a mirror to fix his messy locks.

"We're going in the middle of nowhere with three strangers, clearly stronger than us-"

"Yah, can you stop that?" Minhyuk interrupted him.

"Haven't you seen those muscles on that guy? Wonho." Kihyun continues and crossed his arms.

Minhyuk turns to face him. "Duh. But were they assholes the past 3 weeks that we've spoken to them?"

"No? Not at all." Kihyun shook his head. The lights turn green and they took off.

"They seem nice, this is how you get to know people, you either invite them or wait ages to get invited. Or even worse, you won't. The gym isn't a place to have the best conversation.. not when you're distracted by angry muscles and visible veins." Minhyuk explains normally but with a hint of playfulness, and Kihyun let down his guards. Did he just get convinced?

\----------

Kihyun came home late from a job he attended and wasn't happy when he saw the time. He knew he'd come home late, just not this late.

"12:30..." He mumbles in the quiet and dark apartment, he's not much of a morning person so he groans at the thought that he had to be up very early tomorrow for their camping trip with the 3 new faces; he can kiss 'being that responsible person' hints to them goodbye.

His phone buzzed a few times, indicating he received a couple of new messages now that his phone connected to his wifi at home. He goes to check them out.

 _"Hey Kihyun,"_ It was one of the many old messages Minhyuk send him hours ago.

_"Kiiyaaan!"_

_"Please bring my charger tomorrow, I forgot it in your bag I'm on 25% and I'm freaking out."_

Sent 10 minutes later.

_"Oh no, you went to that job I told you not to go. No wonder you're not answering! Now I can't wake you up for sure because my phone will be dead!"_

_"Yah.. Chankyun isn't picking up. He's at the movies while I'm stressed. Battery: 5%. He never calls us so I had no choice but to give Wonho your number... because Jooheon is mine :P :P :P I noticed you looking at Wonho more than the others so that's why. SORRY <3 please be ready tomorrow okay?"_ Kihyun attentively read his messages; he can already hear his desperate voice.

He sighs and shook his head at the last one. "I can't even look at someone?" He complains.

He's glad his friend knows he doesn't like his number given without his permission but he couldn't be angry at him seeing how the situation went.  
He taps the return button but was met with no new messages from an unknown number that could be from Wonho.

He shrugs his thoughts away to give his unfinished bags the attention it needed since the morning he left.  
Maybe he shouldn't have taken that job, he must think. But he's not going to let such good opportunities fly away; he'll get paid a good amount of money at the end of the week.

\----------

Hours later and the dark blue skies gradually turns light blue when the sun rose and Kihyun moans at the annoying alarm he had put. With squinty eyes he's in search for his phone to turn that darned thing off. He plops back down against the bed with a groan and stretched his arms and legs out; if someone was watching him they'd melt of the effortless cuteness Kihyun was beaming. This bed, is soo good to his body right now, especially after a day of hard work. He managed to open his eyes a bit and adjusts himself on the softness, his eyes flutter shut and without realizing he dozed back to sleep.

Minutes later, that felt like an hour, his phone rang him awake. He gasped in shock and aims for his phone. He clears his throat quickly at the unknown number.

 _"Hello?"_ He stutters a bit in his still hoarse voice, for a second he really didn't know who could be calling him this early; then he remembered it could be Wonho.

_"Yeah hello, Kihyun right?"_

_"Mh, who am I speaking to?"_ Kihyun asks for confirmation.

_"Wonho, from the gym."_

_"Hi, Wonho from the gym."_ Kihyun managed to joke through his sleepiness, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed and let his bare feet come in contact with the cold floor.

The low chuckle tickled his eardrum. _"Your friend gave me your number, I believe he already explain why. Uhm.. he wanted me to wake you up."_

Kihyun felt a light wash of embarrassment. Being woken up by a new potential friend isn't the best way to get things started.

Ugh, can't get any worse. Especially when he heard his unamused voice. His sigh tickled the other's eardrum now.

 _"So... you're awake right?"_ Wonho's voice sounded more alive now and Kihyun chuckles. _"Yeah.. I'm awake."_

 _"Ah good, cool. I'll see you later then."_ He spoke with the same tone and they ended their quick phone call.

\---

The wind rolls through the car as well as beautiful singing voices harmonizing perfectly together. Kihyun and Minhyuk were in one car while Chankyun and their other friend Hyungwon were in the other; both cars filled with camping stuff like tents, food and drinks, emergency kits and everything else they would possibly need. They arrived quickly at the destination, and not so long after, another car arrived with the 3 new faces.

They greeted each other respectfully and they all went to work on their tents when they found the perfect spot. The area looks amazing, it was colorful with the green grass and small flowers yet still very earthy with the spacious brown dirt ground they would station their tents, and thick tree trunks. It feels safe and comfortable yet it all seems adventurous with the rocks and small paths leading further into the woods, there was a small bridge as well crossing a lake to another part of the woods.

Chankyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon were together at the moment fixing a table, giving glances at each other when Jooheon came to help. He held onto the table and clicks the lock in place so it won't collapse.

Chankyun thanks him with a simple nod and a smile.

"Anything else I can help with?" Jooheon asks Chankyun who was the younger one. His look caught his attention as he liked his small mysterious eyes, and the glasses complimenting his already handsome face. He looks cool to him, and that deep voice topped it off.

Chankyun observes his busy friends who were now fighting a tent together with Wonho before turning to answer Jooheon.

"Yeah, I need to put some stuff onto the table." He spoke and hands him an item.

Like that they set up the table for further use and they all managed to help each other, it was a great way to bond too. The beginning of the day went smoothly, up until at night..

"Minhyuk. It's 12:25, when will they shut up?" Kihyun complains after he kept hearing Wonho and Jooheon talk loud enough for them to be heard and it was getting more than annoying. He changes sleeping position for the 5th time this night.

"I can barely hear them, just leave it." Minhyuk spoke with his eyes closed.

"You're accepting this because it's Jooheon." Kihyun looks over.

Minhyuk shrugs his shoulder out of annoyance. "You're already at it."

"I'm!-"

"You can only hear them when they laugh, no big deal." He interrupts him.

"I can't sleep because of it, it's midnight, and I've been dealing with this chattering for an hour." Kihyun explains annoyed.

"Go tell them to shut up then, Kihyun." Minhyuk gave him an attitude and points with his hand towards the entrance of their tent.

"You're the one who invited them, you go tell them!"

"I'm not the one who's bothered by them, you are!" He widens his eyes at him.

"Aish!" He jumps up on his knees from his laying position.

"Literally the first night and you want to complain." Minhyuk mumbles while Kihyun made his way to unzip the tent.

"I heard you." He looks back but Minhyuk turned away with a glare and a pout. Kihyun then turns to poke his head out and found Wonho looking back at the noise before facing forward.

"Aren't you guys going to sleep?" he tries asking in his most polite way.

"No.. why?" Jooheon looks back and felt Wonho nudge his arm.

"It's past 12. You're the only two awake."

Both Jooheon and Wonho only nodded slowly. They better, or else the rest might wake up.

"We'll keep track of time." Wonho then spoke. "Goodnight."

Kihyun kept his piercing eyes on their backs when they turned around to continue to talk, even lower this time. He wanted to tell them to keep it quiet this time but he left it at that, he already failed to talk politely.

\----------

"Let's play cards." Minhyuk spoke looking at his friend from where they were seated.

"Ugh, come up with something new and original." Kihyun spoke, waiting for a good answer.

"Cards are fun, what are you talking about?" Minhyuk was taken aback by his dryness.

"Cards are boring right now.."

"We use to play this often, what's gotten into you?" Minhyuk asks and watches him shrug and keep his eyes on the rest of the group doing random stuff. Minhyuk looks, but went back to where he left off.

"Let's play tag then."

Kihyun looks at him dumbfounded.

"Are you 12?" He asks when receiving this surprising choice of games to play, and Minhyuk laughs at his joke. "I don't even think 12 year olds play tag anymore either." he adds with a now lifted mood. This is why he loves this friendship, it's not for nothing he has him as a best friend, they might argue some days but they never stay angry, they only become closer.

Kihyun let's out a high pitched sigh and pulled out his phone to go entertain himself to fill in the hours.

"Yah."

Kihyun looks up, now what?

"Can you leave that phone alone?" Minhyuk tries to grab it from him. "I asked you to play cards, be more social!"

"I'm always social, what do you want?" He said opening a folder to select a game.

"You're acting weird, I just told you." Minhyuk said and Kihyun delayed his response when he got distracted.

"Let's go talk to them then." He smiles excitingly and Kihyun looks over at them again.

"Even more?"

"I invited them for a reason, so yeah."

Hours in and out and after some time, he'd spot the moments of Wonho showing his soft side. It caught his attention only because he looks so tough from the outside, up until when he smiles and tone that down. He saw him be nice to Hyungwon and Chankyun and then to his own friends, like right now he was hugging onto Shownu and later on he went for Jooheon, they fist fought playfully until he let Jooheon win and for the 3rd time Kihyun glances away when they made that awkward eye-contact again.

"I don't think we'll get along very well." Kihyun says looking at the trees.

"Tell me why." Minhyuk made himself comfortable in the chair.

"Look at how they're already plotting." He glanced over having Shownu look at them with Wonho whispering near his ear.

"They're only checking you out." Minhyuk leans away from him.

"That's even worse." Kihyun spoke and shook his head at his words looking back down in his phone, the game finished loading minutes ago.

"I see you~"

"What??" He whines with smiling eyes and slaps his arm before he could even see it coming. He closed his previous game to pretend that he's about to play a card game on his phone, he shows it to him with his hand covering his grin and Minhyuk pulls out his own actual pack of cards from his pocket, hoping he'll change his mind but it didn't and Kihyun was already tapping onto his screen with a smile. He waits for the game to be ready and pressed play. Moments later he feels a presence coming towards him.

"You two are always together like this?"

"Yes." Minhyuk responds cutely.

Without looking Kihyun can hear it's Wonho speaking. He leans on his shoulder to watch the colorful game in action.

"Hm?"

"Arcade." Kihyun answers him, avoiding an obstacle in the game. He pressed his lips together tapping onto his screen to jump around.

"Get on there, quick." Wonho was already drawn into the game and points, he squats down for a better view when a helpful block appeared to get up on before the time runs out. Kihyun was having a hard time and he can feel Wonho squeezing his shoulder like he was the one struggling.

"Aish move!" Kihyun groans but the block disappeared without him being able to get on; the obstacles were in his way.

"There there, again!" Wonho taps him and points. Minhyuk got up to watch the game up close.

"Here you try." Kihyun hands it over and Wonho gladly took it, he jumps and jumps and got up the helpful block but accidentally jumps off from the other side. They both yelled and the time was about to run out.

Leaving all 3 groaning in defeat.

"Let's play it again." Kihyun spoke with smiling eyes and Wonho agrees almost immediately, he prepares a chair and they retry.

They lost a couple of times, they leveled up and took turns until they drained the phone's battery.

\---------

Kihyun sat feet crossed with his back facing the group with his bowl of porridge on a folded blanket enough for him, a mini stove with two pots on it, one of them had water boiling while the other had instant soup heating up. He added his own ingredients and some chopped up vegetables to make it even more tasty.

He gulps down the porridge he was eating so he could blow his next spoonful before leading it towards his mouth.

"Cooking already?" Shownu appears and joins him on the ground.

"Only heating up the soup for later on. There's enough for all of us." Kihyun informs and collects another spoonful with a piece of banana and almond. His eyes landed on the beautiful trees surrounding them and the lake that wasn't too far; the sounds were very soothing.

"The soup smells good." Shownu complimented and Kihyun smiles at him.

"What else did you bring?"

He chuckles at his question. "Are you hungry ?"

"Ah no, I'm sorry if it came out too straight forward, I was just wondering because if the soup smells so good, it must taste amazing. And whatever else you brought must taste amazing as well."

"Mhh, everything I make tastes amazing." Kihyun hold in his noticeable smile and Shownu laughs. He glanced over at the group before looking back and Kihyun who now had a mouth full again, his cheek puffing up.

He glanced over at the group before looking back and Kihyun who now had a mouth full again, his cheek puffing up

"What else are you good in, hm?" The older one asks and Kihyun thinks before shrugging his shoulders. There were a couple but he didn't bother telling him.

"Ahh, that's lame. Nothing else?" Shownu scooted a bit closer and leans back on both arms.

"Just cooking, and maybe bowling." He decides to answer.

"Please tell me you brought bowling pins." Shownu crossed his fingers excitingly but the younger one shook his head with a smile.

Shownu groans in defeat and playfully squeezed the other's arm.

"You good at bowling?" Kihyun asks.

Shownu tilts head a bit. "Good enough."

Kihyun smiles at his answer and scrapes the last bits of porridge he could get at before excusing himself to go wash his bowl. He lifts the pot of boiling water with a towel and heads over to the 'dish washing' set up Jooheon and Chankyun had fixed.

"Ah, ah!" He pulls a face when the heat was getting closer to his hands through the towel. He placed it down on time and he shook his hand, checking it's condition. He went to replace the towel onto the pot again but Wonho stops him carefully.

"Here, let me help you."

Kihyun looks up. "You don't have to, I'm alright." He politely refuses but Wonho was already at it.

"It's fine." He said and had poured some hot water in one of the plastic containers so that Kihyun didn't have to use his now sore fingers again.

Wonho places the half empty pot aside and grabs his own dirty bowl he ate cereal from. He walks passed the still standing Kihyun blowing onto his sensitive fingers, and began washing his cereal bowl with soap.

Wonho's eyes shifts to the side at the figure besides him patiently waiting for his turn, and offered his soapy hand. For a moment Kihyun was confused so he gave him his hand he lightly burned a minute ago. By instinct Wonho closed his hand before realizing it so he smiles in confusion.

"No, the bowl." He points.

"Oh! Of course.. the bowl." Kihyun hands it over and looks around in embarrassment before he walked away, mentally hitting his head.

\----------

After some moments of up and downs, they eventually got along pretty well. It's been hours of laughter, jokes and teasing and shared stories that said enough of their personalities for the days to come. So far everything went great and got much more comfortable with one another, but there was so much more to waiting for them.

"It'll be fun?!" Minhyuk repeats Shownu's words and both Hyungwon and Wonho said. "Yes!"

"I don't feel like walking in the woods at this time, the sun will be setting soon." He explains. "Go without me."

"I think we all should go together." Wonho spoke and Shownu nods in agreement, he excused himself to go ask the others but Minhyuk stops him by his arm to protest while Wonho decides to go instead. To the first person that came in mind.

"Where's Kihyun?" He asks Chankyun who was seated near the camp fire he was setting up for tonight. Pushing some thin and thick sticks between the rocks to hold the in place.

"In his tent." He points at the smaller tent some steps away. "He's been there for a while." He adds and watches Wonho look over and scratch the back of his head in doubt.

"You can go, just call him." He then spoke when Wonho probably didn't want to disturb him. He nods at the information and took his steps.

"Kihyun?" He began calling for him but as expected, no answer. He called again and scratched the tent to some some sort of noise before he carefully zipped the tent open and poked his head in, messing his hair up a bit. He gave one last chance but the man was sound asleep, headphones in his ears and his phone in his hand facing up.

Wonho's curiosity kept him on his spot and his eyes glancing around. And instead of calling again but louder, he then decides to take his shoes off to walk in when he saw the tent was high enough. He zips the tent close for any unwilling bugs and leans onto both knees with his hands, thinking how to wake this sleeping figure up.

He goes down and lays down next to him on his side, supporting his head in his palm.

"Kihyun, haven't you slept enough?" His deep yet soothing voice sounded in the tent, he taps his shoulder but his eyes were still shut closed, he looks so relaxed and comfortable sleeping in his thick lavender sweater. His locks falling over his eyebrow and his lips were parted. There wasn't suppose to be something appealing about this sleeping cutie so Wonho glanced down at his phone and pressed the home button to see what music he was listening to, he swiped the screen and was surprised when the phone unlocked after.

"Stupid.. you went camping and you didn't put a password?" He says lowly. Kihyun was on his trusty online shop app looking at nice looking phone covers and had a few set as favorites. Which made Wonho notice the current phone case he has; beaten up. Wonho chuckles at the chances of this man being clumsy and decided to leave him sleeping.

He got out and they figured to leave exploring the woods for another day.

\---

Later that day, Shownu and Wonho each sat on a folding chair after trying to lit up the campfire. Hyungwon gave it a try and after some minutes he saw the flame growing bigger and bigger.

"Yeahh!" Hyungwon cheers while the two seated ones followed happily. He then leaves the two, not forgetting to grab his can of coke at the chair he was seated in. The boys watch him go towards Minhyuk, Chankyun and Jooheon skipping stones at the lake. Kihyun who finished doing something near a table approached the tallest one of the group to playfully throw his arm around his neck and they make their way to participate in the game. His beauty sleep sure did make him more energetic.

"We should go camping more often, don't you think?" Shownu broke the silence. It was his first time and seeing how it went, he wanted to do it more often.

"100%." Wonho leans back in the chair.

"Especially with these people."

"Mhm, they're great people."

"Kihyun, is great. I like him the most." Shownu admits and Wonho looks over. Shownu still had his eyes on the person he mentioned just now and shook his leg like he was planning something. Wonho looks back forward at the lake where the group was.

"They're all nice." He decides to say so it wouldn't be too quiet.

Shownu leans forward to eye the one next to him.

"Can you tell him to come see me?"

"Why?"

Shownu smirks. "Just some alone time."

Wonho sighs. "You're gonna ruin this whole trip."

"I'm not going to ruin anything, I'm only going to talk to him. Maybe we get to kiss or something, you know." He laughs but Wonho forces a smile when he spoke his mind. This was nothing new to him since this friend was the type that liked to flirt around. He just thought his plans wouldn't be something that'll match with Kihyun. His vibe seems innocent and mature and not too playful. Wonho was actually worried for this camping trip if Shownu annoys the other.

His phone rang in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered. While he was on the phone his eyes follow Shownu getting up and making his way to the rest of the group. How they pick the right stone, how they threw it and how they joke with each other. Their laughter made him want this phone call to end already so he could join.

_"That's why he asked me to call you. You understand right?"_

_"Yea yea, understood. So unlike him."_ He focuses on the voice as his eyes went back up to Kihyun and Shownu. He can tell Shownu was making a move but the other was only trying to be nice. Wonho mentally chuckles; he's not gonna get him. Which made him feel good about Kihyun, he doesn't seem to fall easily for someone because Shownu is very manly and good-looking, he's nice, respectful and all but sometimes he simply forgets to slow, and tone it down.

He continued talking to the person on the other line while Shownu somehow manage to lift the smaller one up from behind when he was trying to get away. Even though they seem to be fine, Wonho feels like a father observing the two communicating and he feels bothered and impatiently shook his leg.

_"I think it's best you get involved. He's having a hard time fixing it on his own."_

Wonho unconsciously stood up from his chair. _"Should I?"_

The two went further away from the group and closer to Wonho but still far away and tries not to mix the phone call with what he's looking at. Shownu had his arm around his smaller shoulder, Kihyun smiles and playfully punched him, before pushing him aside. They said something to eachother that Wonho couldn't hear before heading back to the rest of the group. That's when Shownu gave up and just let it be when his plan didn't seem to work.

_"I'll call him for the date of the meeting, and the time. Don't be so harsh on him, it's still new to him."_

_"Yeah well I hope now he knows he should start taking listening to me. I have more experience."_ Wonho chats back.

_"He needs someone like you, tell him what you think, don't waste too much time as the deadline would be anytime soon, they're waiting for my phone call."_

_"I will."_ Wonho eyed Kihyun skipping stones still and the phone call finally ended. Wonho finishes his drink he almost forgot about and walks over to the group. He shrugs away his previous thoughts and feelings to lighten the mood and scanned the ground to find a couple of nice stones to throw. He threw a rock further away than Kihyun's.

"I win." He broke the silence between them.

"That's not even how the game goes." Kihyun spoke and watches him forcefully throw another rock. He tries throwing his rock even further but it came nowhere near Wonho's.

"I win again." He smiles widely with eyes and all.

"I repeat, that's not-"

"-how the game goes, I know I know." He finishes his sentence. "Let's play it your way then." He said and threw the rock side ways; the rock skipped twice.

Kihyun bit his bottom lip and threw his next; it skipped 3 times. He cheered silently with a fist.

"Mine went further away though." Wonho jokes and got slapped on his firm arm Kihyun felt through his black hoodie.

"Oh." He widens his eyes in surprise.

"What?" Wonho held onto his arm.

"Ah nothing." Kihyun shook his head and looks for more stones and casually handed him the worst ones. He threw his good stones with a smirk but got attacked with the bad stones. Wonho laughed at his reaction when he jumped away.

"Are you crazy?" Kihyun widened his eyes but Wonho only replied with his still smiling eyes.

His smile was contagious so Kihyun's apples couldn't help but rise up his cheek, revealing his bright smile for a second to look down in search for more stones. His eyes caught a pretty one and hesitated to throw, he examined the shiny stone. Wonho walks up in curiosity.

"That's really pretty." He then admits. Hearing that, Kihyun then pretends to throw it.

"No, don't!" Wonho held onto the other's wrist but Kihyun grabbed it with his other arm, Wonho was quick to snatch his other arm and held them close to his chest. He threw an arm over on both stretched arms, bending them which automatically pulled Kihyun closer.

Wonho gave him that look but Kihyun shook his head in denial with a smile threatening to show.

"Open up." Wonho now spoke, his eyes darting from eye to eye while he tries opening the closed fists growing white.

"No." Kihyun teased. "Make me." He adds.

It was smart to use a random stone to get closer to each other. They were so into the joking they didn't notice or bother to notice the rest went to the camp fire to get warm and have some food.

"I might hurt you." Wonho warns with a playful tone.

"I don't think so."

"Ah you don't believe me?"

"Nope!" he says through his clenched teeth.

They grunt and groan while their eyes fought the same battle as their hands but Kihyun lost it against him by locking his eyes a second too long onto those distracting lips, they were full and looked soft even in this current battle. He snaps himself out of his trance and looks up into his gaze who he caught do exactly the same before their already smiling eyes meet again. That second too long sends both the message they hesitated to open and Wonho was first to break eye contact by looking down at the smaller one's fists like it was nothing too serious.

"Okay okay." Kihyun breathed out in defeat when the taller one's strength drained him; he really did get a taste of Wonho's power. He slowly opened his palm to reveal.. nothing. A completely empty white palm slowly turning back to its normal color.

"What??" Wonho was surprised and lets him go, he looked around desperately. Kihyun couldn't help but laugh loudly. Both trying to catch their breath.

"Where is it? Did you still throw it?" Wonho looks up for an answer, all this time and effort for nothing. Well..... Anyway, The younger one shook his head and covered his mouth, watching the other still search for that pretty stone. Kihyun had dropped in on the ground at the beginning of their wrestling. He spotted the stone and went to go pick it up but Wonho snatched it first.

He spotted the stone and went to go pick it up but Wonho snatched it first

"I got it!"

"Ahh, can I have my stone back?" Kihyun asks nicely and opens his hand but Wonho pushed it aside, giving him a glare before pushing both hands in the pockets of his hoodie. The stone securely in the warmth of his palm.

"I'm going." Wonho hid his teeth.

"Why? It's still early."

The sky had turned darker hours ago and were filled with shimmering stars, accompanied with crickets in the distance and wind blowing through the quiet night. Even with their friends chatting in the background, it's still very peaceful and relaxing.

"I'm getting hungry, and it's getting cold." He explains looking back at where the smell of melted marshmallows called for him. After Kihyun's nod of understanding, he took a step back and left his spot. Kihyun took a seat on a larger rock to look up at the countless stars. Tossing random stones near the lake he filled his hand with.

Minhyuk came to sit next to him, he was close since the rock wasn't the largest.

"Go on, I'm listening." Kihyun said after observing his unamused face.

Minhyuk sighs to think of where to start.

"Where's Chankyun?"

Minhyuk eyed him. "Jooheon.."

"Aah.." he now understood.

"They went in the tent." He adds for more detail.

"Ooh..." Kihyun widened his eyes a little, he understood it even better.

"I've lost my chances." Minhyuk explains looking down.

"Don't take this too much at heart, but I just think that he wasn't so into you from the beginning

"Don't take this too much at heart, but I just think that he wasn't so into you from the beginning. When he saw Chankyun you can tell he only wanted to be near him." Kihyun explains, the taller one looks at him with a slight pout.

"You'll know when someone likes you. Just don't give in so easily, if they keep coming back then that must mean they're really interested." Kihyun winks.

"How about you and Wonho?"

"Ah.." Kihyun looks forward smiling, shifting more comfortably on the hard cold rock. He hides his hands under his sleeves for warmth.

"I've seen you being clumsy, which is so unlike you. I thought you weren't into guys like him."

"I'm not. And there's nothing going on." He informs.

Minhyuk hums at him being suspicious . "Okay, if you say so." He smiles and leans to his side to give him a push from his shoulder.

Suddenly a hooded jacket appears over Kihyun's shoulders. The smaller one looks down holding onto the warm clothing and met Minhyuk's surprised face before they both turned to find out it was Wonho who then walked away from with a marshmallow on a stick.

Minhyuk turns forward to quickly cover his excited smile as if Wonho did it to him. And again, the boy's apples of his cheek rose up.

\----------

Some long days has passed and since they saw each other almost every minute of each day, they only got closer. Some so close, it sparked a flame that only got bigger by the minute.

Kihyun was belly facing down in his tent looking outside with Hyungwon by his side laying face up with his eyes closed and earpieces plugged in, listening to music on shuffle. Kihyun taps the red button on his phone to hang up his long conversation he just had with a family member, and continued looking through the magazine he brought with him that had word puzzles inside. He carefully scans through the letters.

"Matches... water, fireflies..." he drags his pen across the letters and continues searching through the game. Camping addition.

"Kihyunnie." The familiar voice giving him the nickname was heard and he got up when Wonho waves him to come over.

"Can you help? I need some weight on my legs." Wonho explains; it was training day for him. Kihyun walks over and just placed his bare foot onto the seated one's leg.

Wonho squinted his eyes at him, still in the same position before he crossed his arms at the joker. Kihyun stood there casually with both arms meeting each other in the back, head facing far away but Wonho can tell from where he's seated that the boy was smiling with his lips pressed together. This dude, he's asking for trouble.

"What are you looking at?" Wonho stood up and took Kihyun's ankle with him, holding it tight at his hip level.  
Kihyun yelps and tries to hold his balance via Wonho's bare shoulder who had his other hand over his eyes to look into the distance. Mumbling what Kihyun could be looking at.

"Wonho Wonho!"

"What?" He glances back. "Oh let's go there?" Wonho then walks forward, Kihyun let out a scream and hops with him. He screams so he went to lay down, Wonho held onto the younger one's hand that was pulling against his already loose tank top and helped him land safely.

"Wah I got so scared." Kihyun laughs and holds onto his chest.

Wonho fixes his shirt with his eyes still on the one below him. He still had a lot of what that came from but he held it for himself. He offered his open hand to help him up but Kihyun didn't give it.

"I won't do anything." He means it.

"I hope so." Kihyun then placed his softer more smaller hands in his.

"You thought I'd ask you for the bowl?" Wonho jokes after pulling him up.

He gave his arm small punches at the thought.

"How's your hand doing by the way?" Wonho wonders as they made their way to the folded blanket he had placed to train on.

"Good actually, I didn't burn it directly to the pot." He answers while giving his fingers a quick glance.

Wonho sat down and Kihyun properly sat on both legs, placing his hands above the other's knees and waiting for him to do his sit-ups, but before Wonho made a move, he wonders something.

"Is this your first time doing this?" He hesitated to ask.

"No?"

"You know if you hold onto my ankles, it'll be enough, right?" He leans back on both arms for more support.

"Yes, but you said you need weight on your legs." Kihyun explains with his smiling eyes and he receives a chuckle at his behavior.

"Give me 100 sit-ups." Kihyun demands but Wonho didn't respond to his request. He crossed his arms over his chest to lay down and come back up in a seated position. He lays down and repeats it two more times, and already felt Kihyun trying to move back a bit since they were indeed too close. The younger one thought he could keep a straight face but he failed miserably.

"Haa, where do you think you're going?" Wonho smirks holding onto the now strawberry colored man who always seems to make him feel some sort of way.

"You know exactly why you sat here, so deal with it." He adds.

This cutie is such a tease so he gave a taste of what he's looking for.

This cutie is such a tease so he gave a taste of what he's looking for

Minhyuk must be proud.

And so he began his sit-ups again, and the smiles gradually fainting into seriousness.

Kihyun clears his throat. "So how many days do you workout?" His eye-catching muscles screams 7 times a day, every week of the month, right before and after bed. But it was only:

"4 times a week, sometimes 3." He breathes out. "You?"  
He mentally counted the amount of sit-ups he did, currently at 24 and still going with the same pace.

"2, just to stay fit." He replies short.

"You've skipped days then, I haven't seen you train yet." Wonho groans a bit when he now felt the burn increasing in his abs.

"Mh. You know I was thinking about quitting the gym and just workout at home."

Wonho grunts. "Not such a bad idea," His warm breath hit the man's cheek making his hairs stand up and he almost shivers.

"It's only two days, so you'll do alright, at home. But, it depends on what, exactly you're.. working on.." Wonho tries to say when his pace drastically slowed down, he was at 68.

"Wonho, how much more?" Kihyun asks worried.

Wonho continued talking. "However," he took a deep breath laying down before finishing his sentences and pulling himself up, well he tried to.

"You should stop. Do you always do this many?" Kihyun looks at him, his locks began to stick to his forehead and his shirt was stained in darker patches.

"I won't see you at the gym anymore. And no, I usually don't." Wonho breathes out and his teeth show midway his sit-up.

"Then why?!"

"100 sit-ups." Wonho answers with a groan.

"No!" Kihyun whines, he prevents him from sitting up till he stopped.

"You'll hurt yourself." He reminds Wonho who leans back on an elbow in pain while the other held onto his burnt abs. He pats and massaged it to calm them down, he even lifted his shirt to check. After that 1 second sneak peek, Kihyun had his eyes still fixed on the area where the wet cloth now stuck back against his stomach that still made his abs visible. He gulps in dry and got off, sitting next to Wonho who was still panting, he had his eyes closed to steady his breathing.

Kihyun bit his bottom lip lightly, contemplating. He looks around to check what his friends were doing before scooting a tad bit closer to the man. To him the coast was clear for whatever he was too hesitant to do. He wants to, but he doesn't want it to open too many doors.

"Are you okay?" He decides to ask first and blinks at his hair he wanted to fix. There was nothing wrong though, he looked perfectly fine leaning there on his elbows. Hella fine.

Wonho simply nodded and goes down with a groan and Kihyun began to wonder why he even hesitated so much, it's only a simple fix of a lock, which he can do to anyone. But Wonho sometimes made him timid, so much he couldn't even look at him, even after so many jokes to get used to him.  
Kihyun breathes deeply to erased the way he thought of him and collected his courage to stretch his hand towards his face and brush his hair back once carefully, then again when he got used with the feeling. He tilts his head for a better view when these locks brushed back revealed another handsome face.

"Why did you do that?" Kihyun asks, wanting to hear a deeper answer. He retreats his hand when Wonho now met his gaze, and mentally screams for many reasons he himself was confused about. Is Kihyun attracted to him now?

He licks his drying lips from all that breathing to reply. "I was trying to impress you." He admits lowly with a shy smile as if he didn't want to be heard, he mentally slapped himself for even saying that to someone he doubted in. It's not his first to go through something like this and know the outcome, as each experience caused him to have a broken heart. However, he feels like he can see right through Kihyun, every feeling and thoughts, and it made his deepest confessions swim up to the surface.

"I didn't like seeing you that way." Kihyun said.

"Aw man, I failed." Wonho mumbles and looks up to the sky.

Kihyun chuckles now that he thought about his answer. 'He wanted to impress him.' He let silence take over for a moment and replaced his fingers back through his locks, pushing them behind. His heart's beating more noticeable now that he was just playing with his hair. His hair was damp but he didn't mins it at all and Wonho found it relaxing when he felt his fingertips lightly brushing against his scalp.

"Why would someone like you want to impress me? Aren't you seeing anyone?" Kihyun starts and combs his hair once more before leaning back to sit up straight.

Wonho blinks at the sky filled with moving clouds and gave Kihyun his full attention. "No. If I were then I wouldn't be here."

Kihyun mentally smiles at the thought that he'd be so faithful. But he sighs with high eyebrows and plays with the edge of the blanket. "Mh.. of course." His tone says that he thought otherwise.

"What's wrong?" Wonho observes him.

"Nothing.. I just think it's odd." Kihyun looks down, still playing with the blanket.

Wonho sat up and turns the tables around. "Are you single?"

Kihyun nods and Wonho gasps lowly. "What?!" He then said louder, he was only giving the younger one a taste of his own medicine. "You? Single??" He said a little lower but still baffled.

Kihyun got the message and sat there trying not to kick him, he gave him a playful glare.

"All jokes aside, how can someone like you be single?" Wonho wonders, he really wondered.

"You're still joking."

"Kihyun."

He waits looking at the other.

"Why are you single?" He decides to ask.

"Because." Kihyun answers shortly.

"Well maybe that's the reason I'm single as well." Wonho explains seriously, Kihyun kept his face straight and blinks away. Maybe Wonho was speaking the truth, maybe he was as faithful and mature as Kihyun sees himself. However both of them would still be cautious no matter what the other said or did. Feelings pushed aside.

"Now, if you don't mind.. I'm going to clean up. The eggs I boiled earlier are probably cold by now." Wonho spoke normally and got up, he offers his awaiting hand and Kihyun slips his palm in the other, letting him pull him up.

"Thanks." Kihyun smiles and Wonho looks speechless.

"Did you just thank me?" He asks but Kihyun frowns.

"That's the first time you thanked me after all the help I offered." Wonho reminds him and expects some sort of attack but Kihyun was thinking deeply.

"Really?" Kihyun realised he indeed never thanked him. Except for when he mentally thanked him for that sneak peek of his abs. But except that, he hasn't thanked him for the early morning phone call, when he took the hot pot of boiling water, when he washed his bowl, even when he covered him with his jacket.

"I'm sorry." Kihyun apologized sincerely, he actually feels bad because Wonho has been nothing but a likeable, helpful man.

Wonho pinched his chin. "Don't take it so seriously, it's okay," he paused. "Kih-utie." He smirks and left the staring cutie behind.

\---

The group is together doing their things while they wait for the food over the fire. Kihyun was in charge of that but he had some important job topics going on in his phone. He quickly taps on his phone when Jooheon offers taking over the barbecuing. They weren't only hungry, but in a hurry too since cooking might attract wild animals. Jooheon flips the sausages, cut-up beef and pork and already snacked on one and feeding the ones who were the most hungry next to him.

Kihyun decides to send a voice message instead for it to be quicker and he could explain himself better. He feels his phone vibrate as he talks and froze in his spot when he saw that it was his current favorite person. He ignores it for a moment to concentrate back at the message because it had to do with the payment from the previous job he did.

Another message pops up.

They figured what time was best and the location before starting a new topic. Kihyun bit his lips to prevent himself from grinning when he felt a gaze too heavy on him. Another message vibrates his way towards his attention, only to shoot his look towards the sender.

His body heat made his palms clammy so he rubs them dry onto his pants. The heaviness of the other's eyes reminds him how he hates being checked out because he becomes awkward and stiff and doesn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't even concentrate on where he left off. He thinks for a moment and finally remembers. After that he taps to send the voice message.

He breathes out in relieve when winning that challenge and Jooheon let him finish heating the bite-sized meat that was left. He fills the right amount in each plate for everyone before having a seat at the camp fire that will be lit in a few hours. He took a bite and enjoys the taste that the meat delivers as well as the view surrounding them. The grass field had some patches of just dirt and stones while the rest was grass, it was an open space with enough shadow to hide from the sun and enough walking space if someone felt like going on a hike. He mentally noted the area of the lake as well, the path that takes you there and the rock he sat on. He remembers the star decorated night sky, and his pale face inches away from his own like watching a picture. His smile was contagious so his lips curl up and looks down as if his lips were right in front of him. He hasn't noticed he cupped his cheek daydreaming about Wonho so passionately. He's certain he was attracted to him. If no one was looking, he'd ruffle his hair in frustration because he can't like this guy too much, dating isn't on his to-do list unless it's for real. But who says it isn't? Kihyun needs to stop overthinking.

Another notification makes Kihyun flutter his eyes back to reality reminding him to finish chewing the meat still sleeping in his mouth. His ears catch Wonho was having a convo with Hyungwon and Chankyun about a tv-serie, while he freed his phone from his tight pockets to properly read the old messages together with the new one that just entered.

_"I forgot to say that I like your outfit today. Haha.. :P"_

_"I want to be honest,"_

_"I can't take my eyes off you. But, you're not even my type.."_

_"Don't get me wrong.. but that says a lot. I trust you by saying this."_

Reading this again, Kihyun was still shook by the confession and doesn't know what to do with himself. He blinks and a rosy color fades in on his cheeks, melting throughout his entire face when his feelings returned. He honestly has the urge to stomp his feet like a kid in excitement, but why was he even getting that excited, giving in so easily might get his heart broken. Everything was so difficult for him to deal with.

 _"I like your outfit as well.."_ Kihyun typed back and admires his ripped jeans that matched with his shirt of choice from afar and notice Wonho already typing.

 _"And..."_ Wonho sends, milking for more.

He sends a blushing emoji to take over; his heart tickles in his chest.

 _"You aren't my type either🙈"_ he then shot the boy with a truth and wanted to hide himself like the monkey emoji.

Wonho stares at the message, whether it was a joke or not, it landed heavy on his chest. Not his type either? That means probably no chance whatsoever. He swore he finally found someone that seems to have an interest in him and even knows how to behave around him. If it was someone else, they would have taken all the chances given to them to get intimate in all sorts of ways.

Wonho deafeningly stores his phone away with a pout. He tries to keep mood bright so he grabs an almost empty marshmallow bag, pushes his hand inside and picks one up to throw in his mouth. The conversations he heard couldn't keep his thoughts away so he looks at where Kihyun sat. Noticing his favorite figure is missing in his seat, he began looking around; trying not to be too obvious of course. Heck, he doesn't even worry if his friends find out he's into that missing guy. Even if it might be too early to talk about feelings, he wants to tell the whole world about him.

He lifts himself from his chair. "Do you know-"

"he went to have a walk, he's not so far away. You can still get to him." Shownu informs dryly, knowing who he's looking for.

"Good luck, I guess." He adds and let out a huff at the last part, Wonho then hikes towards the one's back in the far distance.

The dry dirt and leafy parts of the field crunched under his footsteps as another marshmallow jumps between his lips, he looks up to the sky who looked as somber as his feelings minutes ago when receiving that message. He still had his hopes up so he would brush those aside.

There was a light breeze and a single bird chirping, sending messages to her loved ones to quickly make it back home. He turns on his way for a moment to see how far they really were when he steps up a small bright that crossed a flowing river. The noticeable sound of his shoes against the wood finally made Kihyun look back in surprise.

"What brings you here all alone if you get scared that easily." Wonho wonders, his tone indicating he didn't really needed an answer. He wasn't trying to sneak up on him, he even has a bag in his hand that made enough noise.

"I didn't hear you," he rubs the back of his head. "I just needed to some time alone."

"Ah.." Wonho nods in understanding and walks back for the rest of his steps to guide him back to the camp.

"You don't have to go." Kihyun spoke before he turned away completely, and Wonho then walks back up to him happily, aiming to lean against the arm rest of the bridge with his back.  
Kihyun stood next to him and leans against the bridge as well, both looking forward to the white grey-ish skies and the long river leading to more beautiful places.

"I've always-" they both said simultaneously, looking at each other to giggling at the happening.

"You first." Wonho gestures and refills his mouth with the white sugary treat. Pouting when there was only 1 left; they're gonna kill him for that even when he's the one who bought it.

"I've always wanted to come see this bridge up close since the day we came here." He began and the sudden breeze crossed his arms over his chest to regain coziness.

"That's exactly what I wanted to say!" Wonho was astonished.

"Really?" Kihun grins from ear to ear.

Wonho nods cutely. "Waah, great minds think alike."

The sky had darkened in color and it could be raining anytime soon. Tiny specks of raindrops now landing on bare skin.

"We should be heading back." Wonho mentions with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah.. we might catch a cold." Kihyun replies lowly and opens his palm to catch the tiny drops.

Without much though, Wonho then placed his hand in his, linking their fingers. The other could only stare before looking back forward at the lake catching the raindrops for him while his mind went places.

And they didn't budge.

"What's going on inside that brain of yours, if I may ask?" Wonho broke the silence between them

"What's going on inside that brain of yours, if I may ask?" Wonho broke the silence between them. He inhales the fresh smell of upcoming rain water, glistering droplets collecting on strands of hair.

The sky was bothered by them not respecting its condition before it actually starts pouring rain.

Kihyun hums at his choices of thoughts. "Marshmallows." He speaks looking down at the clear bag in his hand.

Wonho lifts the bag up. "You want?"

Kihyun nods and reached his free hand out to take the bag that was now handed to him but Wonho then changed his mind.

"Wonho." He whines, gosh he hated when people do that to him. "Hurry and give it so we can go, we'll end up soaking wet." Kihyun pads his skin with his sleeve. There was indeed a change in the sky.

Wonho freed his hand to hold onto the bag better and just when Kihyun thought the other had never mind joking around for once by finally offering him the treat nicely...

"Come get it."...he went to put it between his lips, letting half stick out. Kihyun widens his eyes at the view, he had really wanted to eat that marshmallow. He turns to give this idiot his full attention and glares at him and that poking marshmallow.

Kihyun then blocks his view of the flowing river, making Wonho's heart jump at the change of position. The taller one observes his every move with a nervous heart while the other leans forward to place both hands on the armrest behind Wonho. They're almost hugging and Wonho could only stare at this mass of handsomeness. He mentally prepares himself for what's to come, totally forgetting he has a marshmallow in his mouth.

Personal space? Definitely invaded.

Kihyun closed the gap to sink his teeth into the squishy consistency, and took his time to rip it from his grip. The moment acted like gasoline on their flame and caused a bigger fire, especially with the still innocent rain drops re-wetting their skin, making it look dewy.

Kihyun pulls his half a marshmallow in his mouth with his tongue and chews it, watching the other do the same.

"I'm not satisfied." Kihyun's breathing became long and deep and he knows he's doomed.

"Me neither." Wonho's eyes darted from eye to eye, not forgetting the rest of his face.

" Wonho's eyes darted from eye to eye, not forgetting the rest of his face

"I really wanted more of that marshmallow, Wonho." Kihyun spoke and Wonho found himself in the train of desire. The look in Kihyun's eyes, his lips, the warmth he gives off at the right time when the cold breeze and now felt more when the rain warned them for what's to come. It was nothing too serious to them.

"I ate plenty just now, maybe if you kiss me you can still taste it."

The younger one swore his heart stopped beating when those type of words hit his ears and traveled all the areas of his body. Wonho brought himself forward to lose contact from the brigde cup his favorite's neck right under his ear, caressing his cheekbones and jaw with his thumbs while the other fingers were against the back of his neck. Kihyun could gasp at his squeezing hands on him, his touch was enough for it to send a wave of delight. Wonho wants to remember the feeling on his fingertips for when he'll let go. If, he'll let go. They're only sharing eye-contact and Wonho already loves this, Kihyun thinks the same since no one has ever shown such affection before potential kiss..

"We should go back, you have a meeting tomorrow, and I don't want you to catch a cold." Kihyun stutters but his actions spoke differently. He placed his hands onto the hands caressing his cheeks and his lips separated like he was telling him to kiss him before he changes his mind.

"Kihyun, does it look like I care to catch a cold? I want to be with you." Wonho explains honestly and was eager to feel him, he might lean in anytime.

Kihyun wants to kiss him, but not just to kiss and call it a day; that's so not like him. He should have scolded Minhyuk for inviting these people to camp, something you do with closer friends, now these are the consequences. You have that much fun you end up liking someone, hooking up, and then goodbye forever.

"I shouldn't be standing here, I'm all wet now too." He spoke his mind and guides the hands away from his face and retreats with a step to check himself with a pout. The locks of his hair held onto the raindrops until it became too heavy, making it fall down to seep into his wet shirt that began to feel cold to his skin.

"Let's go okay?" Kihyun spoke and began walking, hoping Wonho would follow him back to the camping area without a word. The rain now has formed bigger raindrops and it's now really time to leave.

Some steps forward and Wonho was now walking besides him; his heart ached to have rejected this kind human being. He couldn't just give in that easily.

"I'm sorry." Wonho spoke looking down at his footsteps meeting the wet path.

"Sorry for what, Wonho?" Kihyun asks, unhappy with his apology, he didn't have to apologize for anything.

"Sorry for keeping you in the rain.." he starts. "and for not being your type either." He adds to keep the convo light in this not so bright situation. But Kihyun prefers to remain silent until they reached back. In the tone of his voice he can tell he's being truthful.

"I would want to keep seeing you," Wonho informs.

Hearing this Kihyun notes another check mark.

"If you want.." he adds afterwards.

"To me, after some time," he spoke carefully, thinking how to form his words.

"I thought this camping trip would be the beginning of something new," Wonho spoke and Kihyun slowed down to come to a stop when he felt his hand into his own again, he turns to face him.

"Between us." Wonho adds, and he was ready to lose his chances by letting down his guards when he couldn't even wait till tomorrow.

" Wonho adds, and he was ready to lose his chances by letting down his guards when he couldn't even wait till tomorrow

"Type or not, I grew this attachment towards you so strangely which I couldn't ignore." Wonho glanced down to wipe a raindrop falling from his face.

"I don't know why it feels this real to me but it convinced me to tell you all this without a doubt in my mind. If I fail to enter your heart then I hope I at least get a chance to treat you how you deserve to be treated as a friend." He spoke with more confidence and Kihyun didn't hesitate to slip his hand out when Wonho went into the basement of his heart to fish all of that out. He wanted to ask what he could possibly have done for him to see him in such a meaningful way.

Kihyun wanted a deeper answer right? Well he got it. Could he carry the weight?

Wonho voiced his attack of confessions in complete sincerity, it was like Kihyun could see right through him and he didn't want to wait till tomorrow or another day to wrap his arms around Wonho's neck and embrace him tightly.

An embrace that can say a lot. It could be of appreciation, that he feels the same, have him wait for him if this is for real or to say he's sorry.

The taller one didn't hesitate to hold onto him either, the rain didn't allow it. Kihyun moves back only to do the same thing Wonho did to him, he held onto his now wet face with raindrops falling down from his locks and gave him the sweetest but shortest peck ever. Enough for Wonho to know how good his lips felt against his own, he pulls Kihyun's smaller form closer and receives another short smooch, like he was getting a snippet of what else's in store. Kihyun leans in again to plant his lips way longer than Wonho would expect sending so many feelings, making him suck a bit and their lips stick together before parting. He shorter one removes his hands from the other's face to grasp onto whatever collar Wonho's shirt has to pull him closer when lips re-attach, they were slightly parted so they could taste eachother. The moment was so slow and sensual they couldn't focus on the rain or their friends trying to call for them until they've noticed those two couldn't hear them through the rain and the places they went.  
Wonho moves his hands around the smaller one's back and waist and hug him tightly before moving his hands up behind his neck to deepen the kiss. Their heads sideways with a mix of rain and saliva helping their parted lips slip smoothly till they feels the need to moan and introduce tongues but Wonho pulls away only to cup the cutie's face, he brushed his wet hair away and admires his attractive wet features in the rain.

"Words can't explain how I'm feeling right now." He mentions, not needing a reply, he just wants him to know but Kihyun laughs a bit as he can relate with him.

"I want to take you out some day." Wonho said, getting lost in his eyes.

"You can," Kihyun said almost right away. "Let's continue, it was only getting better." He says impatiently and so he got pulled in again and they kiss for a brief moment before their tongues now finally got introduced. Humming when they taste those sugary, melted, marshmallow flavored lips.

\----------

It's the early morning and no one except Jooheon and Wonho was up. It was quiet, chilly, still a bit dark, and there were small pools of rainwater from the day before. Wonho collected his belongings and tidied his part while Jooheon only cleaned himself up to drive him to his meeting and come back without him. Since before Wonho went camping, he had decided to stay home as he'll only miss a day. If only he'd knew, he'd stay.

Meanwhile, Kihyun stretched once again and crawled out of his sleeping bag in the tent. Minhyuk was still asleep so he zips the tent up carefully to not wake him up. He wasn't a morning person but yesterday's happening managed to wake him up feeling rested, awake and excited right before the sun decides to shine. He fixed his clothes and hair making his way to Wonho to surprise him who was with his back facing him, down in a squatting position on his phone reading messages he had already send to someone.

_"Good morning, hope you slept well."_

_"I'll be back soon. Yes, soon. I'll bring a surprise on my way back."_

_"Miss you, haha... wait for me."_

Kihyun looks over the man's shoulder with a frown, he didn't get to see everything properly because Wonho startled when he noticed him behind him.

So _this_ is Wonho? His heart sank.

"Kihyunnie, you scared me." He held his heart, puts his phone away and stood up to meet his questionable look.  
"You're up early. I thought I didn't get to see you this morning." He smiles sweetly.

Kihyun hums and squints his eyes a bit.

"Are you sleepwalking? You're so serious." Wonho chuckles at his blank face, he did look sleepy still.

Kihyun took a deep breath and clenched his jaw.

"You should go, Jooheon is ready and waiting in the car

"You should go, Jooheon is ready and waiting in the car.. there are probably other people waiting for you as well." He forced something he'd call a smile but Wonho read something else so he went to cup his face shortly before pulling the smaller one in a hug. Kihyun hugs him back with a single arm, weakly.

"I miss you already." Wonho whispers but Kihyun could only roll his eyes. He tries sk hard not to be bothered or else he'll make a scene.

Wonho asks what's up with a nod going up after he checks his expression, still blank.

"I'm just sleepy." Kihyun lied and the other smiled at the sleepy ball of cuteness, he squeezed both hands before Kihyun let them fall down at his hips, and got into the car. Kihyun watches the car leave and getting smaller.  
He blinks his glitsering eyes while his throat began to burn. The thought of being lied to like this really stung him, he couldn't imagine Wonho was seeing someone after all he did to him. Was there even a meeting to begin with? He inhales deeply to regain some strength to brush this heavy burden away.

He just opens the zipper of his tent, not respecting Minhyuk's beauty sleep, and enters, crawling into a ball of anger in his sleeping bag with his arms crossed. He tightly closed his eyes in hopes he'll fall back asleep for a couple of more hours, the hours he could have been asleep but wasted it on someone who he thought had catched some basement deep feelings for him.

Ha! Feelings? Fake feelings. Screw him, screw him and his stupid....everything!

His body was heating up and tense, he hold onto his throat that began to burn even more as well as his stinging eyes.

"Kihyun.." Minhyuk groans. "You left it open."

"Yaah.. insects!" Minhyuk opens an eye when Kihyun didn't budge. He pushes his back to make him stand up and managed, when he heard the zipper he already wiggled himself deeper in his warm comfy cocoon like a bug.

"Should we skip tomorrow and go home today instead?" Kihyun manages to ask through his tight throat without looking back and the other thought for a while, I mean he just woke up, he needed some time to figure out if he was still asleep or not.

"Is it because of Wonho?" He asks immediately, his voice a bit hoarse as well and Kihyun replies with a short hum.

"Wahh... my Kihyun fell so hard. Can't even wait a day." He sounded casual and excited in his sleepy state so Kihyun turns on his back and that stubborn tear fell down to his temple and into his hair. He didnt want to cry but he felt so betrayed. Did he get too carried away? Was he really that easy? He was emberrassed to even say it out loud.

Minhyuk observes and could only wonder, was he crying because he was so horny over Wonho orsomething? Nah

Minhyuk observes and could only wonder, was he crying because he was so horny over Wonho orsomething? Nah.. can't be. So many questions. Something's up.

"It's not that. I just don't want to be here anymore." Kihyun explains as his throat tightened at the end of his sentence, causing his voice to pitch up and he held in his cries.

His phone buzzed once to fill in the brief silence.

Minhyuk pushes himself up onto his elbow and scooted closer, asking what had happened that he seems so upset.

Kihyun explains him in short what he had read, and what he had read couldn't be more obvious, he knows Wonho isn't coming back, they all knew, yet he wrote that he'll be back soon. Someone had been waiting since day one. Let's not start with the 'miss you' part, it wouldn't make any sence if it was for him. Kihyun fumes up thinking about it again.

"Omg. After all that kissing in the rain?" He widens his eyes. "This dude.."

"Such a player!" Kihyun growls and hits the sleepingbag.

"Oh!" Minhyuk startled at his sudden burst.

"You shouldn't have invited them." He hissed and sat up.

"Yah, hold up." Minhyuk hops up and snaps his fingers. "Can you check your phone? I heard messages pop up when you left the tent." The taller one explains the upset one. "You never know. Who else could have messaged you this early." He adds.

"What difference would that make?"

"Just check!"

Kihyun went to grab his phone but then turns back towards him. "Did I wake you up?" He asks. He thought he was quiet enough.

"I'm a light sleeper, I heard your movements and plus the messages were annoying as well, I told you to put that thing on silence, how else can you relax and enjoy camping in nature?" He explains and watches the other now turn to swipe his phone from where it slept.

His eyes catch a name he'd call a culprit. "Oh?" And was surprised to see new unread messages from him so he opens them quickly to read them and checks the time.

This shit can't be.

"What?" The other was curious and sat up facing him. Kihyun covered his mouth and lowered his phone, he could literally cry right there and then.

For fuck sake, damn him and his suspicious thoughts that weren't to blame.

_"Goodmorning, hope you slept well."_

_"I'll be back soon. Yes, soon. I'll bring a surprise on my way back."_

_"Miss you, haha... wait for me."_

_"And I haven't even left yet. What have you done to me huh?"_

_"Anyway.. hope these messages will bring a smile to your face when you wake up. See you later, Kihyunnie."_

Sent 18 minutes later.

_"I was happy to see you this morning, but I couldn't help but be worried, you seemed upset? I wanted to call you but I figured you went back to sleep since you said you were sleepy, and I didn't want to wake you and Minhyuk up. Hope you'll feel better, really."_

Kihyun facepalms.

"Go back to sleep." Minhyuk said amused, happy to know it was good news. Kihyun could only nod in agreement when he was so emberrassed, and lays down facing away to continue facepalming himself. But he was so relieved though.

"Good that you didn't put that thing on silence." Minhyuk said.

\---

It's around 2 o'clock and the boys were in a group at the center having a chat.

Most of the day Shownu seems to taken the chance to get closer to Kihyun again but less straight forward, Jooheon and Chankyun were still as close, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were still as single and Kihyun already has a job as a bartender in his schedule the next day at night after this camping trip. The day after he can go receive his cheque from the previous work he did. He'd rather get paid in cash so he doesn't need to waste time at the bank but payment is payment.

They hear a car drive towards their campsite and they sat up straight in alert.

"Oh it's Wonho?" Shownu notice when he saw the familiar car. Only Kihyun and Minhyuk knew he'd be back and totally forgot to tell the rest. Some cheer and some smiled when they saw him.

"I brought FOOD!" Wonho says excitingly and they all cheer louder with smiles and they clap because they haven't eaten actual good and hot food cause of the wild animals. They got up to help Wonho get the food from the car while Kihyun took care of his single bag of 1-day-stay at camp; just to be with the one carrying it.

They cleaned an area and set it up nicely to spread the packs and plates and bowls and all the good stuff across the table. There was kimchi his mother gave him so he brought it with him, there was pizza he had ordered, sweet patatoes he boiled at home, beef and rice as well.

Woah, so well thought of him, Kihyun gave him another checkpoint.

They were so quiet eating, smacking sounds and humming at the delicious taste of savory pizza to sweet patatoes.

Kihyun did a taste test of everything Wonho prepared himself to see how his cooking was and he could swoon at how perfectly it came out. The rice was just right, the patatoes was exactly how he liked and the beef?

"Mhh so good!" Kihyun gave him a thumbs up and blew another bite of rice with beef to dip in a small bowl of sauce. He even brought sauce, geez.

Wonho had given everyone a good slice of kimchi since there wasn't much, and fed Kihyun and himself whatever was left in his bowl. Ever since that kiss things escalated so quickly, they already felt like such a couple.

Kihyun leans in to whisper something in Wonho's ear, making him smile widely. He wanted to laugh but he kept it in or else the whole group would want to know. Kihyun giggles at his reaction.

"No I didn't bring more marshmallows.." Wonho leans in to awnser, almost a whisper.

Kihyun pretends to be upset with a dissapointed sigh.

"You should have stayed home then."

"Didn't the food taste good?" Wonho turns a bit, both voices stayed low. Some of their friends went to wash their plates and bowls.

"Not as good as.." Kihyun failed with the straight face and pointed at Wonho's lips with a smirk. He emptied his bowl and asks for Wonho's so he can go wash it and help clean the place up.

Wonho gave him his hand instead, sending great memories. They laughed once again like the many times they did, so much their cheeks hurt.

Kihyun wanted to yank his hand out but Wonho held on. "Are you sure you want to flirt with me like this?"

"No I've changed my mind." Kihyun blushed, he really did change his mind, he became shy as if he met him for the first time.

"When can I take you out?" Wonho changes topic, the fun and mature personality and ofcourse the sexyness this man beams fuels him with all sorts of ideas and in need to see him again soon, and they haven't even left yet. He gave him his bowl after letting his hand finish flirting with the other, and followed him to the washing area.

"I'll be free next week." Kihyun placed the two bowls into the soapy water and began scrubbing while Wonho stood besides him leaning on the table. Minhyuk placed two more dirty bowls into the container and pointed fingers at the bowls, himself, Kihyun, Wonho, he points again and adds another finger like he was asking to wash his dishes and then thumbed up like 'confirmation received', then left with Kihyun only squinting at his movements figuring out what he was saying. The younger one fixed his eyes back down where he left off and rinsed the soap off his bowl, without a choice he washed another. He'll scold him later.

"That's such a long time. How many days? 3..4 orsomething ?" Wonho looks up thinking, he startled when Jooheon purposely bumped into him a bit and brought him closer to Kihyun. Wonho looks at him for an explanation but he acted casually, looking around and minding his business. Wonho can tell he's fooling around.

"It's not that long. That bartender work I told you about is only 1 day, for an event."

"You, won't notice it so much because you'll be working." Wonho chats, he notices Jooheon decided to add his bowl to the almost emptied container because according to him Kihyun was taking too long.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wonho went up to him and Jooheon could only flinch, and defend his body for any attacks before he sprinted away. Wonho's eyes follow him running away before heading back to the washing area, then puts both hands in the soapy water to help Kihyun wash the rest. Their friends were only playing around with them.

"That's true, so what did you have in mind?" Kihyun chats back.

"Whatever you like. Maybe eat mcdonalds or go to a fancy restaurant." He just randomly mentioned anything.

"I'd rather go at a fancy restaurant, but we can start with mcdonalds first." Kihyun smiles at the closeness, his hand sometimes coming in contact with his.

"Really?"

Kihyun nods looking over at him.

"Okay. I like how you thought of our future as well." Wonho chuckles. "Is 7 a good time?"

"Is it a date?" He asks and Wonho decided on shaking his head.

"Then it should be before 6." He informs.

"Can't 'friends' go out at night?" He eyed him in a way so he won't misunderstand. That would be be so selfish.

"Ah.. friends. Yeah, friends can go out at night." Kihyun says a bit sarcasticly and finished rinsing his part. Wonho did so too and Kihyun went to pat his and his own hands dry with a towel. Adorable.

"Or you wanted to go at 7 in the morning? I can wake you up again."

Kihyun glanced to the side. "Eh.."

"Just joking, way too early." Wonho follows his footsteps while he cleans some stuff, Minhyuk was cleaning too but near their tent, the rest were sitting at the entrance and some sat inside to play a game on the ground.

They've lit the campfire when it began getting darker and sat close to absorb some warmth.

"Thank you so much for the food Wonho, really nice of you." Minhyuk wanted to thank him, not everyone buys food for a whole group since it can become way too expensive.

Kihyun nods in agreement. "Nice surprise." He smiles and gave a friendly hug just leaning into him to spring back.

"It's no problem." The corners of his lips curve up, feeling good to have done good. Speaking of feeling good, he just remembered something. He excused himself for a moment and went up towards his tent.

"If I were you, I'd follow him." Minhyuk spoke lowly and points up with his chin.

"I can't just go in his tent!" Kihyun whispered loud for him to hear.

Minhyuk reacts annoyed. "You really think he'll mind? It's YOU." He points.

"Then, what do I say??"

"Just go in."

"No!"

Minhyuk stood up.

"Minhyuk."

"Shhh."

"I'm not trying to get in his pants Minhyuk." He explains when he got helped up from his seat. "And if I did, I wouldn't need your help."

"I wasn't trying to get you in his pants." Minhyuk's eyes smiled, busting him.

They snort and he pushed Kihyun a bit to make him walk and they stood close to the tent, Wonho swore he heard ghostly whispers.

"You're so stupid, I can't." Minhyuk whispers in his ear and Kihyun couldn't help but laugh at him trying to aim him closer to the open tent.

"Wonho?" Kihyun decides to call for him and Minhyuk glared in dissapointment, he wanted him to just go in to surprise him. Kihyun couldn't do that, he had manners.

"Yea?" They hear.

"Can I come in?" He stutters a bit and Minhyuk quietly left the rest for Kihyun to take care of. He hops away hiding his grin and went to join the game.

"Uh, okay." Wonho looks outside where Kihyun stood looking in. He took his shoes off to place them next to Wonho's to enter. This tent was a bit bigger than their own and they had so many comfy thick covers, it felt like a bed. Not forgetting the dimmed light lightening up inside the tent, really cosy. And he had his corner with his bag and other stuff placed nicely for his 1-day-stay.

"This is a bad timing but can you close the tent behind you?" Kihyun hears Wonho ask and nods, pulling the zipper down for any unwanted insects like Minhyuk who's probably squeeling internally

"This is a bad timing but can you close the tent behind you?" Kihyun hears Wonho ask and nods, pulling the zipper down for any unwanted insects like Minhyuk who's probably squeeling internally. He honestly is too, the privacy makes him feel weird, in a good way.

Wonho scooted closer to where Kihyun sat, which was still near the entrance, and gave him a plastic bag with something inside.

"I just remembered the surprise I said I'd bring."

"I thought the food was the surprise?"

"Yes and no, I meant this one though." Wonho explains and watches the younger one ruffle inside the bag to see what Wonho got him.

Kihyun's eyes lid up and let out a gasp when he saw the stunning phone case, a phone case so similar to one of his favorites in his trusty app. It has a beautiful mix of the color dark and light mint green, gold, silver and black, most areas were matte while the accents were glossy. It had a luxurious manly vibe to it and eventhough there were many colors, it was still very simple and that's why he liked it so much.

"I really don't know what to say. I'm so happy." Kihyun held it against his chest. Now this is what you call a thoughtful gift.

Wonho watches him lovingly with his chin in his palm and his elbow leaning into his inner knee. Once again, he feels good doing good, and it's been quite a while finding someone who deserved a meaningful little gift.

"I saw a similar one on an online store I really liked. I didn't expect this at all, how did you know? Arcade?" Kihyun looks up at him, he spoke with the same touched voice.

Wonho hums looking up. "No, I just guessed." He lied, but it all didn't matter, where was his 'thank you' with a hug?

Kihyun then went to sit closer and embraced him lovingly. Day by day he feels even better around this person and more connected.

"Thank you for this. I'm not sure why you thought of it but it came at the perfect moment, I actually needed a new phone case." He explains while he sat up straight, Wonho carresed his back before scooted away from the entrance to make himself more comfortable onto his pillow. He brings his arm up and under his head for more support.

"You're welcome, glad you liked it." He watches the other join him, going next to him down on his stomach to lean onto his elbows. He opens the package to pull the case out and feel the texture; some soft, some smooth.

Wonho watches him like a movie, his noticably small bare feet was up and swaying back and forth at a slow pace before landing

Wonho watches him like a movie, his noticably small bare feet was up and swaying back and forth at a slow pace before landing. His eyes automaticly focusing back up. Wonho removes the hand that was closer to the man from under his head and brushed through the his hair that had a nice style to it falling perfectly around his forehead.

"You're really handsome you know?" Wonho doesn't think he'll ever get tired complimenting him, and Kihyun's red apples ripened on his cheek, ready for Wonho to eat.

After admiring his gift long enough, he stores it back to set it aside and lowered his head, letting his cheek meet the soft thick blankets. Wonho's hand followed his head and was met with the back of his neck, he squeezed lightly and gave him a gentle massage. After some sweet and tender strokes, Kihyun had eventually closed his eyes when his touch got him more comfortable. He wouldn't even worry if he'd fall asleep cause he trusts him enough.

It went on for some time as they just enjoyed eachother's presence. The atmosphere was more than relaxing, it was dark outside but the dimmed lamp lit up inside the tent just right, giving off a peachy tone. In the distance they heard small talks that wasn't too distracting, and closer to where they were they heard faint crackling of the campfire. The comfortable blankets topped off as the cherry on a cake.

What bonded them so quickly was that when both could tell their interest in eachother, they still didn't have the intention to become too intimate even when they had all the chances and time they possibly needed. And that, sparked a lot of trust, making them believe they're worthy of their time and energy. All this caused them to eventually become blind, and attracted to the other's heart and intention. It all became a challenge to not go all the way.

His fingertips did a mix of light brushes, pulling the shorter hairs to the opposite side and going back down to feel the texture of his skin, gently squeezing the muscles of his neck, traveling through his warm flowy hair, he caressed him slowly and further down to his neglected back under his shirt for some time before he let his fingertips press and play around the dips of his neck again.

Kihyun lifted his head and shook it a bit to fix any weird falling locks, and Wonho too opened his eyes. Kihyun took the arm that was still up and thanks him again in a form of a peck where he could reach. His strong and exposed bicep was right in his view and he didn't even fight the urge to go feel it; it wasn't everyday that Wonho wore a t-shirt. The skin was softer there, really soft, so soft he couldn't help but become touchy. Exactly how sweet and salty flavor mix well, the hard and softness from just this arm blended a lot of flavors in his stomach. He fixed his eyes back to the rest of his arm where he had placed his previous mark and went in for one more, another one closer to the back of his elbow, and another one on the small hills of his bicep. He risked leaving two more checkmarks before he stopped and hugged onto his hand with his face. The kiss had stuck a bit, leaving wet patches to catch the cold and send another sensation. The kisses he left shot so many tingles through Wonho's body, it tickled enough for him to contemplate wether to lower his arm or not since the area was very sensitive, but it was enough for him to handle. Doing so, made his chest heavy and breathing deeper, his blood was pumping, thickening his veins in Kihyun's view who's expression spoke his mind.

"You're dangerously good." Wonho says with a pounding heart. He really needed to calm himself so he took a deep breath and moved in his spot to relax and loosen up a bit. Kihyun became instantly more attractive when he knew how to make him feel good. I believe he has turned the tables.

"Thanks, I do have a lot to learn still

"Thanks, I do have a lot to learn still." Kihyun smiles a bit and Wonho did the same, cute answer.

"I don't believe that, you.. really know the places."

Kihyun then gave his wrist another quick kiss with a sound.

"Oh no, not again." Wonho closed his eyes with a wide smile. He hears him let out a little laugh.

"You made me feel confident." He said lovingly.

"I should be careful with my words then."

"No, I like when you compliment me." He spoke with a low voice, leaning more into his arm with his face.

"Mhm?" Wonho hums and brought himself up to lean on the elbow connected to the arm Kihyun had his face resting against and leans in with his other arm on the smaller shoulder to help roll him over.

"Mh." He hums in response and his eyes were glued to his while he turns to lay on his back now, he can feel the relieve in his lowerback of staying too long in that position.

"Are you comfortable?" Wonho pulls himself closer and removed some of the pillows that were messily placed under his head, throwing them aside to lean back down on the soft puffy blankets they hear shifting under their movements.

"I think so." Kihyun's arm was under his armpit and on his lowerback while both of Wonho's hands are now brushing his hair back, revealing his hairline and all, all the beauty marks Kihyun would call flaws. And Wonho pressed his lips on his puffy cheek. Kihyun blushes at his affection.

"You're not sure? How can I make it better?" Wonho ask in slight concern, still combing his hair back that's already away from his face.

"Leave my hair alone." Kihyun moved his head aside to spring it back to where it was when Wonho playfully petted him, exposing every corner of his face.

He plants another playful kiss but at the corner of his lips, making Kihyun jerk his head away. He tries lifting both arms up from under the tight gap between them and wiggled his hair back down, covering his eyes a bit.

Wonho mentally records his motions and photographs him with his arms up above his head playing with his own hair and began to dislike seeing fabric onto his arms. He wanted to kiss him the same way but he couldn't just ask him to take it off.

He had pushed his hands under Kihyun's hidden biceps and presses his mouth onto the fabric that was thin enough for him to feel enough. He held onto one arm to give it some affection while his face was inches away from Kihyun's, leaving sweet pecks on the other arm for him to receive through his long sleeved shirt. He younger one would be doomed if was direct contact.

Kihyun let's out a small laugh when it tickled at the right spots and because the tables have turned again. He bit his bottomlip to prevent another smile from forming when he now fought to accept the gentle teeth grasping his skin. Some were painful but some apologized for it. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows were drawn together. His heart beat jumps the more he let Wonho plant these types of kisses around one arm while he felt his hand kneed his other bicep, going down to his armpit where it became tickelish and almost went down to the side of his chest.

Almost, and they might enter another world.

Wonho lifts his leg and brought it over his smaller body to get slightly on top of him and pressed his lips close to his armpit, making Kihyun twitch his eyebrows, he goes further down, not realising he was inches away from his rock hard nipple. He kissed the moving mountain that went up and down until Kihyun collected enough strength to stop him when his nipple was found. The smaller one guides him back up, opening his eyes looking up at the center of the tent. Probably thinking of his life choices. Wonho took the U-turn and was met with his bare neck, well exposed, easy to reach and also a risky area to enter.

Kihyun slowly but surely closed the gap with a lifted shoulder where he felt those 1080, 4K kisses; super ticklish, wet and _so dangerous_. Wonho moved up at the area under his ear, catching a whimper when his kisses became louder to the victim. He pressed his lips harder, going under and behind his earlobe, his breath shoots into him as well as his low hums of how nice his lips find his skin. He'd do this to tickle him more as he knows he wants to be quiet and handle the feeling but Kihyun couldn't control his nerves, he flinched, whimpers and forgot he was holding on tightly at Wonho's shirt and hair. The taller one didn't mind the hair pulling, it only boosted him.

"Mhh, Wonho." He found a way to call him. They went on for far too long and ignored many chances to stop, all this effort didn't fit their location with friends literally less than like 13 steps away. They're men, they'll end up with an obvious boner that'll only hurt if they don't take care of it. Wonho listened to him by removing his lips from his wet and salty neck to his chin while Kihyun feels up his broad back down to his lowerback when curiousity struck.  
Gosh! He wished he could just tear his shirt off and have him groan at the change of temperature.

But he didn't, ofcourse he didn't.

Kihyun moves his face towards the sounds against his chin but Wonho moved away to place some on his jawline, risked kissing Under his jawline again when he knows damn well he has been warned, to go back up to his flushed cheeks to see what he had done.

Kihyun moves his face towards the sounds against his chin but Wonho moved away to place some on his jawline, risked kissing Under his jawline again when he knows damn well he has been warned, to go back up to his flushed cheeks to see what he had ...

"Hmm, where else.." Wonho hums. Kihyun was too carried away to answer him properly.

"Eyebrows?" Wonho smiles a bit when Kihyun smirks. Out of all the places.

"You really know what you're doing." Kihyun compliments him the same.

"You want more?" He moves a bit against his body. A still acceptable kind of move against his body.

"Yeah but I want to kiss." He informs, more touching on his body is only going to get him hard, and he wasn't trying to get harder....

"Just kissing?"

"Yeah?" he plays with the clothing behind on his broad back. "What were you thinking about?" Kihyun stutters a bit. Oh no, is he really gonna mention.. _sex?!_

"I was thinking of like a full on make-out session of probably 3 hours long orso, you think you can handle that?" Wonho explains and Kihyun relaxed again.

"Oh." He says in relief.

"Oh?" He repeats. "And why is your heart pounding so hard, am I too close?" He felt another heartbeat that wasn't his.

"We literally kissed, you can't get any closer than that."

Wonho lowered his head with a smile in realisation, that's true..

"Oh?" His mind went naughty mode. "Can't I?" He squints his eyes.

"Nope.." Kihyun response playfully, he knew where his mind went.

"Okay.. I'll go now. I'm too close." He pretends to leave.

"No~" Kihyun firmly holds onto the fabric, ugh that urge again, and moved his hands through his hair from the back. "I can handle a 3 hour make-out session."

Wonho lets his lips greet one corner, then to the other of his attractive lips sculpted beautifully on his face. He aims for his plump bottom lip that was parted from his upper and sucks the flesh before letting it bounce back. He nibbled on it, revealing Kihyun's bottom teeth when he pulled it a bit. Kihyun actually enjoys the way he takes his time, he can tell he's a passionate man but his patience was running low when the excitement became too much to ignore, he faintly remembers the taste of his lips from their previous kiss and he can already tell they'll be kissing a lot more in the future. He opens his mouth more and got kissed so close on the inside of his bottomlip. It was frustrating him now so he catched those lips with his teeth, making him react at the sudden pinch.

"Stop teasing me Wonho, I want to kiss you." Kihyun had let go and whines, breaking the silence accompanied with wet smooches. He pulls his bottomlip in to have some sort of taste of him before slipping it back out.  
Wonho received subtle hints that this cutie might like what he'll do next, so he firmly pressed his lips onto the begging ones, moving his head sideways to deepen it and let their lips massage for a short time before letting go with a subtle breathy moan, leaving the other at lost of words with this rough side of him, the seductive look on his face made his heart pound.

"Kiss me like that again." Kihyun breathed out and closed his eyes when he felt those now dark pink lips hugging onto his own again with the same firm massage. All this kissing made the edges of their lips grow pink. They let their tongues meet and slowdance and parted just to jump back in sideways, letting the music of their make-out session hit on their eardrums, vibrating great pleasure within. Kihyun placed his hands onto his buff chest right above him to push him away, both panting a bit, and turns Wonho over so that he was now laying fully ontop of him.

They're officially doomed.

Full body weight onto the bigger man under his spell and moaning in delight when those lips got glued together once more slipping over his sensitive nerves. Wonho now moans in relief when the discomfort vanished from his elbows of being too long in that position, and the magic the other had cast. He hugs onto his smaller form and grasps onto whatever clothing or belt he could hold on that was at Kihyun's hips, pulling onto him to bring him even closer.  
Kihyun's bend leg slips down so now both legs were parted on each side and Wonho lifted his knees up, automaticly spreading the other's leg more and pushing his body more above his head, Kihyun held onto his exposed neck while Wonho was the back of his thighs and he swore he could feel him grind a bit up on him. Kihyun's mind went places and his imagination went crazy. Wonho gradually moves closer to grasp under his small but plump buttcheeks, squeezing it. Kihyun hums in surprise at the new and still not acceptable feeling, so he stops him by his upper arm that felt damp to the touch, slowing down the kiss as well. Being touched like that eventually helped him come back to reality. They both know they can't do to much and continueing wasn't helping one bit. The kiss faded down to pecks and Kihyun slips himself to the side to sit down so Wonho could sit up straight to fix his hair, he checks the other and fixes some messy locks for him. They figured it's best not to touch eachother for now since it has already become way darker and their friends probably wanted to go sleep already. They got bored looking at their silhouette through the tent.

\----------

The days has gone by quickly, the group parted after the enjoyed camping trip and went back to their normal living routine. Wonho made himself busy while Kihyun was on the hussle, but not without calling him once in a while as they missed eachother's presence already. They facetimed, chatted, and drew eachother closer when they were far away. Wonho was such a tease, he would purposely lay on the bed and show off his bicep, but Kihyun got him back for that and he didn't even have to do much for Wonho to blush. With just an expression or even his voice that sounded sexy and a bit hoarse did the job.

They had gone on their date to eat mcdonalds and drove around just to talk, they'd kiss again when they were locked up in the car somewhere nice with a beautiful view and it all started when Wonho had a speck of sauce at the corner of his mouth and he cleaned it with his thumb to suck it clean. The sight of him drew Kihyun closer, he found him attractive in his simple yet trendy clothes, he can tell he did his hair as it was nicely placed along his face and he smelled so good. Kihyun didn't think he could smell even better than at the camping trip. He leaned in and Wonho knew what's to come.

The days after their mcdonalds 'date', they wouldn't skip more than 4 days to meet up. They didn't plan anything, they just went to pick the other up at their place and spend time at random locations. They'd go with the flow of where the day would take them and ended up in the museum, shopping malls, at the park, they even once ended up at a playground when there were no children around.

Wonho hops onto the roundabout and sat with his feet poking out and slowly but surely pushed himself faster by digging the tips of his shoes into the ground that reached the floor enough. Kihyun went to push him faster when he saw the struggle.

"Be careful, I might break this." Wonho laughs and held on. When it slowed back down he went to snatch the clueless Kihyun with him by his arm. The ride wasn't too fast so they only went a couple of steps further until it came to stop by the weight.  
Kihyun gave him baby punches before he helps him out to store both of his hands back into his pocket for some warmth. They looked at eachother for a brief moment like they were thinking alike. It wasn't for a hug, it wasn't for a kiss, their hearts just lit up like their souls danced with eachother. They shared a smile.

"You want to stay here?" The shorter one asks and Wonho shook his head shortly with pursed lips. Yeah they've already had enough of the playground, there wasn't much left to do than to walk side by side in deep thoughts, how they even got here in the first place. They used to be regular goodlooking dudes at the gym, but now, probably, in love.

"I feel like watching a movie, or just chill around somewhere cosy." Wonho said, cutely. The weather was chilly so he too seeks for warmth by fixing his jacket better against his body.

Kihyun feels a hint of excitement forming inside, the idea fits his mood.

And so they got in the warm car, feeling the sensation of comfort and talking about going to the movies and which one they should watch. They eventually decided on the movies at Wonho's place.

They sat there sinked in the soft leather sofa inside the medium sized apartment, not too large not too small, just the right amount of space. It had a nice vibe to it and Kihyun already feels at home. They were one hand apart, eyes pinned to the flatscreen stuck to the wall and following each interesting scene. They talked about the movie while it played, the characters, and the surprises along the way.

Wonho found a part less interesting so he went up to go grab another snack. Kihyun turns to change position, placing his foot under the other leg behind the knee to lean onto the back of the sofa with his arm, bringing it up to place his cheek in his hand. He was alert when the music turns dramatic and his eyes darted at the characters discussing something in a hurry.

"Did I miss anything?" Wonho blocked his view to purposely sit on his lap, so Kihyun acted quickly and bit the side of his back for doing so.

"Ah ah! Kihyun, yah!" Wonho yells and got back up to sit next to him. Rubbing the area with a cup of already chopped pineappel chunks in his hand since his other hand was occupied.

"You made me miss so many parts now." He exaggerated.

"Pff. Here." Wonho hands him a cup with a golden spoon inside.

Kihyun took it carefully. "What's this?"

"Just cornflakes, muesli and raisins with milk." Wonho explains as he grabs one of the small fluffy pillows next to him to place it on his lap, eyes directed at the screen.

"Aw, thank you. Breakfast special." Kihyun mixed it some more with the pretty spoon. Wonho remembered the last time Kihyun mentioned liking that as breakfast. It wasn't morning but he figured he wouldn't mind eating it as a snack.

Kihyun took a spoonful still focused on the movie and moves his hand across Wonho's broad back; he feels tiny next to him. The characters run, talk and fight but it all became a blur when his interest in the movie grew small.

He collects the last bits and pieces that stuck against the sides of the cup to lead towards his mouth, and placed the empty cup on the table infront of them

He collects the last bits and pieces that stuck against the sides of the cup to lead towards his mouth, and placed the empty cup on the table infront of them. He let his leg reach the floor again to scoot closer and sink back in the warm sofa with his hand still onto the other's shoulder who was leaning forward onto the pillow. Wonho too placed his empty cup aside to lean back, his hand going from Kihyun's inner knee to inner thigh and Kihyun's eyes were locked onto those veiny hands that eventually moved over to its owner's own legs. He was wearing shorts that revealed his thick pale thighs more when he sat. The fabric was loose and it reminded him of what he had spotted earlier on. He frowns at the thought, wondering if it was because of that he has the pillow on his lap. He continues to let his fingertips play along his skin.

"The movie is almost ending, quick huh?" Wonho chats.

"I've lost interest." Kihyun says bluntly.

"Why? It's good!" Wonho looks over.

He shrugs. "Yeah it's alright." And placed his hand above Wonho's chest by his side and lands his head on the shoulder looking down at the display of his hands caressing the area and going down to his abs, pressing into the hardness. Just to play and cuddle. Wonho placed his hand onto his to stop him from traveling around too much.

He chuckles lowly still following the scenes. "Just because you lost interest doesn't mean I should too."

Kihyun ignores him, he lifts his head for the better view and wiggled his hand free.

"Can I see?" Kihyun dared to ask.

"See what?"

"Your abs."

"No." Wonho refused nicely.

"You have a really nice body." He spoke honestly. He'd have his confident days.

He shook his head with a smile. "Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with this time?" Kihyun had his hand on his bellybutton. Wonho glanced down and held the pillow some more, he can tell his focus on the screen was decreasing and he feels Kihyun's stare heavy on his body. He already felt warm and tingly before the movie started, but now he feels hot, his heart was overly busy and thickening his veins. He shouldn't have changed into something more comfortable.

Kihyun only touched the pillow and Wonho reacted quick.

"What's wrong? What's up with you and this pillow? I'm getting jealous.." Kihyun hold his smile and Wonho did the same but sighs as a reply.

"Why do you ask? Can't you tell?"

"I want to hear it from you." He spoke, teasing mode: On.

"Let's just keep watching the movie alright?" Wonho said and saw Kihyun lean forward to carefully push the table further away, it slipped easily and noiseless since there was nothing holding it in place. And now that there was enough space, he went down on his knees infront of Wonho who was shook.

"No Kihyun get up, no no no no." He leans forward waving his hands, he wants to laugh at his sudden action.

"What??" Kihyun covered his huge grin that created dimples on his cheeks, both his hands were now on each knee.

"Are... are you being for real?" Wonho looks down at his level, he wasn't far from his face and Kihyun's expression softens to leave a soft peck. He asks for permission by carefully pushing both hands under the pillow waiting till Wonho would let him.

Damn it, the movie was really getting good and was near the end. With a long breath in, and out, Wonho decided on letting the movie end on them like this, he can still watch it anytime he wanted so it wasn't a big deal.

Wonho gulps in dry looking at his handsome face and repeats the question, his look softening as well the closer his mind reached his already made decision.

"I'm not gonna touch you if you don't want to." He replies and kissed him shortly. He made him lean back in his sofa, his hand slowly traveled over his pecs and rock hard nipple pushing against the fabric, down to the dips and hills of his abs close to where the pillow was. Kihyun didn't know where all this courage came from but he liked teasing Wonho, or maybe because he, made him feel confident enough doing so as they had a lot of trust in eachother.

Wonho threw the pillow aside and he almost shivered at the thought of letting Kihyun do whatever he had in mind, he's so ready for it.

Kihyun thought it'll be a playful moment between them but they ended up feeling overwhelmed with excitement. Maybe things will get serious quickly after all.  
He breathes deeply, feeling the tightness in his chest and throat when he saw his bulge, and without actually seeing it naked he can tell he has a lot of it if he'd get more excited. It suits Wonho's body perfectly; thick.

He lets his fingertips walk on his thighs and ignored that hill to go under his shirt, he lifts it up revealing part of his chest with his nipples out and Wonho held it up by his mouth. Damn, what a model.  
Kihyun unknowingly bit his lip leaning forward to kiss along his abs and abdomen, leaving wet patches for the cold to catch and Minhyuk would be squeeling of how far he's going with this. The direction he went was erotic and there's no turning back, he wanted to meet Wonho's other side.  
His skin urges him to taste it so he sticks his tongue out and let the tip draw curves and lines where he might like it, not forgetting to suck as well like he wanted to leave a hickey. He starting to feel the same as the one receiving it.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble with this." Wonho spoke lowly watching the most interesting erotic scene over his lap with his hands through the man's hair. His chest purposely pressing onto his crotch was the actual reason of him saying that.

After some time Wonho pulls Kihyun up to sit close to him and catches his lips and Kihyun travels from his lower abs to another hardness in his palm. Wonho jolts at the touch but didn't part, he deepens the kiss and hums as it felt better and better till he had to stop to look down at Kihyun massaging him from the outside of his shorts. He throws his head back for a moment and twitched at some strokes with a soft groan. Kihyun re-attached himself to taste his pineappel flavored lips and slips his hand under both shorts and boxers. It was nice and warm, and still so hard. He squeezes lightly before picking it up to fit it nicely in his grip and worked his magic, casting all sorts of spells. He made sure the tip got all the attention it needed.

"Kihyun," He tries to say but Kihyun was licking and biting his own lip in concentration on stroking his warm to the touch, thick shaft. Wonho digs himself further into the couch and let his head rest on the headrest, mouth parted and enjoying this pleasurable massage.

"Is it good?" Kihyun asks in almost a whisper and could be mistaken as being seductive. What is he? Getting paid for all this mild teasing? No, he wanted every move to be just right.

Wonho's eyes were soft looking at him. He indeed mistaked Kihyun's tone for 'dirty talk' since he usually liked teasing, so he'd give him some of that.

"Yeah, but I want to see your sexy lips on me now."

"Ah." Kihyun blushed a bit. "Now?"

Kihyun was taken aback by the straight forwardness, with the hidden business still in movement and the other would still react to the right spots being met. Wonho confidently lowered both boxers and shorts and took it off completely to set it aside.

Kihyun squeels internally when everything was on display.

Wonho smirks at his expression. "Yes, isn't it what you wanted?"

Without further hesitation Kihyun made his way on his knees, inches away and ready to introduce himself.

"Hello.." he says teasingly and leans in, Wonho only watches the scene and hid his teeth by biting on his lips; he can see his apples rising. Kihyun placed a kiss at his shaft from where it laid without touching it with his hands yet.  
His warm breath hit the skin, and he licks and plants more kisses on his way to the tip and did the same. Building the feelings up more and more, again and again.

Wonho was on stand-by.

Then he sucks the tip to take him in his hot and wet cavern, causing a reaction from the other. He went to hold it for more control, bobbing his head slow at first, letting his lips hug him firmly. Wonho freed his gentle sounds and let it do the talking as it only got better. Kihyun had sped up and lets his tongue do it's thing for a good 10 minutes until Wonho's gentle sounds came out sharper till he reached his peak, he shoots out his home-made piña colada in the back of his throat and breathes deeply, trembling when Kihyun was still very slowly sucking on to make sure he got every single drop.

\----------

It's fancy restaurant date day!

The men were seated face to face in a cosy corner of an expensive looking restaurant and everyone was dressed beautifully. They already ate food so now they were fully enjoying a very tasty dessert; it won't be everyday they'll eat a $15 treat so they must absorb every moment of it.

The place did wonders. It was dimmed, the colors were champagne, black, white and some hints of gold. It had a fresh and luxurious feeling to it as well as very romantic, there was music making them feel some type of way and see eachother in another light. They sipped wine and their eyes meet once more, everytime they'd smile lovingly; they have fallen in love alright. The candles lightening up their table illuminated beautifully across their face, giving off very romantic vibes.

"I was certain you couldn't get more handsome, I was wrong." Wonho watches him closely and reaches out to hold his hand that wasn't far away. Kihyun was sitting there, the way he did his hair tonight, his skin with a faint color of blush across his cheek bones, his side-profile made him weak to the knees everytime he looks up a certain way, and his outfit added to the beauty, showing exactly how handsome he can get with those small earrings dangling from his earlobes.

Oh and that smile, Wonho blushes when it starts very manly and grew into the super cute one with his dimples into his cheeks and eyes forming into half moons, but not as deep as Wonho's.

"Stop it, you're making me blush.." Kihyun taps onto his chest then cheek. "Didn't think I'd still be blushing so much after so many days." He adds another hand to the two touching and squeezes the man infront of him.

"I could stare at you all day you know?" Kihyun then said, his face softens while Wonho's did the oposite as he kept his blushing face. Kihyun watches the whole package in decoration, everything Wonho displayed complimented him in every way. He loved how cute this manly man can look by just smiling widely, and when his smile relaxes he turns into someone else, someone that always makes his heart tickle and when his smile fades away completely to soften his eyes, looking lovingly at him or sometimes seductive, he'd wake up the butterflies in his stomach.

"You're gonna burn a hole if you keep looking at me like that." Wonho wakes him back up.

"That's okay.." Kihyun spoke. "I'll fill it up with my love." He smiles, and Wonho threw his head back for a silent laugh.

"So cheesy, but please do so so you can keep on staring. I love every attention you give me."

The word love sends Kihyun a warm feeling, he cups his cheek leaning onto the table to continue glueing his eyes onto the whole package with his hair slightly away from his face and a single earring dangeling from his earlobe while the other had a stud.

\---

"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun." Kihyun's words fills the quiet night after the engine of the car was turned off when they parked infront of his place.

"Anything for you." Wonho says and the seatbelt clicked open to pull itself away. He unwillingly leans into Kihyun's kissy face to say goodbye, and stays close so Kihyun will give him another kiss. They peck slowly.. and again.. and kiss, and Wonho stops but stayed close.

"I love you." He threw his love bomb he held in for so many days.

Kihyun's list was now completely filled with checkmarks, held onto his hand to bring it to his chest, and kissed his knuckles. Wonho opened his hand to bring Kihyun close by his chin to give him his last kiss for tonight.

"I love you too." Kihyun smiles and blinks his glitsering eyes before they moved away. Kihyun looks down staring at the car door handle.

"Can you stay over?" Kihyun then turns to look.

"Oh?" Wonho raised his eyebrows.

"You can, right?"

"Yeah, I have nothing on my schedule for tomorrow." Wonho informs. "But, I'll have to go home to get some stuff." He adds and checks the time on his silver watch as it was already 10:45 but Kihyun got him covered.

"I'll take care of you, I have a pack of new toothbrushes I bought some time ago." He giggles when he already became excited and Wonho nods with a smile. They happily jump out of the car and at the door Kihyun fondles to find the right key while Wonho hugs him from behind.

As they enter, the door got locked back up securily for the long night to come.  
Some lights flicked on to reveal the livingroom area/ dining area where they would spend their time first.

"Woah cute," Wonho scans the place, it had the same size as his own, just another feeling to it.

Kihyun sends him a cute smile and twitched his nose up while he was already unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his earrings, walking around the place to go find Wonho some comfortable clothes.

It was warm inside and Wonho feels good to be here. Each object his eyes laid upon informs him on how Kihyun's personality and likings were. And since they had different styles, he expected to find some stuff he wouldn't buy to decorate his place with, which he did, and still managed to like it in a way. He looks down to his clothes and decided to unbutton it for him to fold it nicely. Kihyun appears and hands him a row of clothes which were an underwear, shorts, a shirt and a towel.

"For when you want to take a shower." He mentions. "I hope the clothes fit you comfortably." Hence their different body types.

"If they don't then I'll have to walk around naked."

"We'll probably end up naked anyways." Kihyun laughs and clapped his hands. Wonho jaw drops.

"That's why you wanted me to stay for the night?" He walks over like he's a predator.

"No." He awnsers honestly. He really did, but if they ended up naked, he would be so ready for it. "I didn't want you to go yet, I have so many hugs for you left." He says lowly, casually swaying left to right from his hips while he plays with his fingertips and Wonho tilted his head lightly at the cuteness he usually does.

"You're too cute.. oh I have something for you." Wonho remembers and reached into his pocket. "You remember the stone at the lake?"

Kihyun nods excitingly.

"The original idea was to give it to you in the car." He mentions as he hands him a small silver box.

"Oh!" Kihyun held his chest. "If you didn't mention that pretty stone I'd think you'd ask me to marry you orsomething." He says still a bit surprised but then Wonho went down on his knee.

"Wonho!?" Kihyun squeels holding onto his shoulders to get him up but Wonho was already getting up laughing hard holding onto his stomach.

"Ah you scared me." Kihyun rubs his temples.

"Why, you don't want to marry me?" Wonho toned down to smaller laughs.

"No it's not that.. I don't know what I was thinking. It's not even an engagement box." He lets out a laugh and rubs the back of his head. He took the silver box Wonho handed over again and opens it.

His eyes widened at that pretty stone, still being able to shine nicely in the dark surrounding them from where they stood. Thin wires hugging it at some edges and attached to a silver chain, posing perfectly centered in its bed, bringing back all of his favorite moments from the camping trip, and not only with Wonho alone but with the group as a whole.

"It's different?" Kihyun noticed as it didn't exactly match his memory correctly, he spoke lowly and blinks at Wonho who had his phone ready to show him a picture of how he remembered the stone and a picture of himself wearing what seemed to be the same necklace around his neck, but the form of it was different. He had the stone in his hand next to his smiling face.

"I let them cut it in half, and made two necklaces. That's the one I'm wearing right now." He points at the phone and pulls it the necklace up from it's hiding place.  
Kihyun was amazed, it was so proffesionally made, it must have cost him a lot of money.

"It's stainless steel, so it'll last a long time." Wonho informs as he watches the shorter one hold his necklace between his fingers to examine it. His eyes were sparkling and rounder, mouth closed in almost a pout. An expression he has not seen before, did his necklace look prettier than his?

Kihyun wanted to ask why he did all of this and why him but his tight throat wouldn't allow him to speak so he forces a smile instead with lips still pressed together. He quickly hugs Wonho to hide himself and got hugged back.

Wonho moves his hand over his shoulder and pets his head a bit to accept his 'thank you smile' until he noticed his body trembling and hears a sniff. His smile fades when Kihyun began crying in his arms so he gently pushes him away to look at him worried, he couldn't believe it. His heart broke seeing this new face before it got hidden behind his hands with the box inside. He pulls him back in to comfort him and digs his nose in his wavy locks.

He knew this second surprise could have a bigger impact but not this big. He's glad to have touched him in a way but not like this.

"Please don't." Wonho pleads, his eyebrows got pulled together by the emotions building up suddenly and tears started forming. "I'm sorry I made you cry like this."

"I didn't want to but I'm so touched by this." Kihyun forced out and whimpers. Wonho sighs deeply trying to hold his urges to bawl so he inhales deeply before even thinking of speaking.

"Okay," he breathes out. "Take a deep breath for me." He rubs his shoulders, warming him up. "Let's stop crying, I don't want us to be crying right now, even though they're happy tears." He created a gap in between and wiped the man's cheeks dry before he dried his own who still managed to escape.

It was hard for Kihyun but he agreed, he didn't want to cry even though it was relieving to do so in his arms. He sniffs his happy tears away and clears his throat.

"Put this thing on me quickly before I start crying again." Kihyun tries to joke and pushes him with the small box. They both let out a laugh but began crying again at the confused emotions.

"No!" Kihyun slaps his face lightly while Wonho jumps away groaning.

"Okay, okay, I'm good." Wonho returns and rolls his shoulders back to loosen up, he stretched his neck to the side and took the box.

"Wahh, really, really know your places, even in my heart." Kihyun mentions and his throat closed up at the end of the sentence, he turns around for Wonho to wear him their meaningful necklace, and covered his eyes. This time for sure he won't cry as he thought of funny stuff that doesn't have to do with how they feel towards eachother. Wonho turns him around to meet his lips.

Bonded and connected.

Thankfully the mood has changed quickly and Kihyun turned on the television for Wonho while he took a shower to get into more comfortable clothing. Wonho too had taken his warm shower and the clothes fit him just right.

Wonho selected a music channel he knew had great music to listen to since they would mostly be talking to eachother. They stood in the kitchen to have a glass of water to regain their lost tears and ofcourse, they'd play around like kids like no other day.

They played.

And played.

They danced together.

One follows the other while the other got away when the playing continued.

And vice versa.

Kihyun wraps his arms around his body from behind and lifts him up. Both surprised.

"Oh? Didn't know I had that in me." Kihyun says smiling, checking his smaller bicep compared to the other one who disturbed him by taking that arm and without much effort he lifts him up over his shoulder. Kihyun slaps his butt telling him to put him down when he swore he'll fall face first. Wonho then brought him down with a smile, he still had his wrist in his hand to help him land safely to sit on the floor and holding onto his sore belly where the weight of his body was pressing into.

Wonho brought himself closer to him and slips him closer as well by the back of his knees. He lays inbetween them and Kihyun has nowhere to go but down. Wonho hugs onto him and pressed his face in his neck to cuddle.

"The floor is cold." Kihyun whines a bit and got attacked by kisses on his neck.

"Lift me up." He then says and wraps his arms and legs around the body above him. Wonho stops to position himself in a push-up but only did till 5.

He goes down with a groan. "I won't do more, I'm gonna sweat and I just showered." Wonho lays back down with his face pressed into the gap of his neck again.

Breathing, in that position.

"Excuses." Kihyun still held him around his neck but his legs reached the floor.

"You're so weak." Kihyun adds when he didnt get any response from him.

"You forgot how many sit-ups I did for you at the camping trip?" Wonho spoke into his neck and Kihyun brought his hand up to cover it.

"Really? I can't recall?"

"Eh?!" Wonho brought himself up to widen his eyes at him who crossed his arms over his chest in defend mode.

"You.." Wonho's eyes darted around his body, deciding what to attack. Kihyun already began squeeling as if he tickled him with his eyes. Wonho then tickled him hard causing him to let out a sharp scream.

"Shhh, be quiet!" Wonho reminds him that it's late but he continued his attack. Kihyun tries hitting him with his free hand, but when that failed he turned to the side to go in a fetus position and hold onto his weak points laughing in silence since he had no breath left over for it.

He gasps to let out another scream.

"Enough enough!" He spoke quickly.

"Eh! I told you to be quiet!" Wonho then ends his attack with an ass slap and watch him pant when it stopped, protecting his butt as well.

"No more tickling please." Kihyun slowly sits up still holding on. "Ah you've hit me hard too." He hissed at the soreness building up.

"Do you remember now?" Wonho lifts his eyebrows at him and he receives a smile.

"Ofcourse I remembered." He answers standing up to fix and dust off his clothes. Wonho does the same and follows the other towards the small table in the livingroom to grab the remote, turning the television off. Wonho was checking him out ever since he finished showering, Kihyun's legs were visible and touchable, he had a simple shirt on that fitted his body without being too loose or too tight, his hair fell perfect each time making him want to cuddle him even more.

"Let's get in bed." Wonho gestures with his chin. Kihyun didn't want to say much so he nods and went to turn the lights off.

Wonho, still follows him casually until he reached his destination and had his hand on his waist going to his neck via his spine, Kihyun startled by the sudden touch as it was now dark in the apartment, and, he was still sensative from all that tickling. They parted but their fingers weren't and they walked over to the bedroom, Kihyun then clicks the light on.

"Aah so this is where I rang you awake." Wonho climbs on the bed, already making himself at home. Kihyun grins at the thought of how he wanted to atleast leave a good impression, failed, and still got something good out of it.

The lamp besides the bed was now on so the main light could turn off and Kihyun got on the bed.

"Hm." Wonho hums with stretched arms, indicating that he wants a hug.

"You're very cuddly today." Kihyun crawls next to him into his arms and rests his head on his buff soft chest.

"I can't help myself." Wonho says lowly, by the tone Kihyun hears he's smiling.

"Can you?" He adds.

"Help myself?" Kihyun asks as he closed his eyes, he was getting more comfortable eventhough his heart was still too active.

"No, me."

Kihyun giggles.

"Kihyunnie.."

"Mh.."

"I'm kind of hungry.."

"Still?"

"Not for food."

Kihyun looks up and his brows twitch down, he glanced down and his head follows to hide himself from Wonho's piercing eyes. He had noticed hours ago that Wonho has been really affectionate and cuddly towards him. He received hints of what he wanted, and honestly, he needed him closer as well.  
The bed moved by the change of Wonho's position that brought him on his knees sitting down, and Kihyun turns on his back with his hand behind his head for support while his other hand was near his mouth incase he needed to hide again.

"I want you." Wonho says shortly but sweet, his hand squeezing the naked thigh infront of him while his eyes just couldn't behave himself before landing back to the other eyes. Kihyun could come at what he said and it didn't even sound overly sexual. His heart was pounding out of nervousness but he was already getting excited, hence the thigh rubbing.

"How can I say no to you?" Kihyun took the hand from his mouth to Wonho's upper thigh and close to his abdomen, he carressed him there and wanted to relive that moment.

"Take it off for me." He tugs at his shirt and Wonho got the message. As if suddenly everything became slowmotion, Wonho reached down arms crossed and his abs showed up followed by his buff chest and hard pink nipples. He shook his head a bit to fix any messy locks and threw the borrowed shirt aside, turning to look back at Kihyun who was now leaning onto his elbow to touch him almost immidiately and loved what he was seeing, he admired every part like it was his first time.

"Wonho," Kihyun calls him. "You're so hot." He says noticing his slightly sticky skin.

"Thanks.." Wonho smirks.

"No, well yes but, your temperture." Kihyun explains.

"Oh," Wonho held onto his stomach, he was feeling hot indeed. "It's cause of you, you have any idea how you make me feel?" Wonho moved his hands onto Kihyun, anywhere he'd want.

"Hm?" He bit his underlip and took a hold of the other's legs to quickly pull him closer again, Kihyun falls flat into the bed with a gasp at the sudden action.

"You're so rough," Kihyun said with his innocent eyes looking into the more sharper ones.

Wonho was in his favorite position for today where Kihyun's legs were parted and laying over his thighs, his shirt had rolled up right under his ribs to expose his hidden abs and Wonho didn't hesitate to touch. Kihyun's abs twitched at the first two touches along his abdomen, ribs, waist and under the shirt where his bare nipples were greeted. Wonho watches him close his eyes and breathe deep when e rubs and pinched them more. Gosh this man just made him want to rip his clothes off and buy him new ones.  
He leans in to kiss him longingly and hugs onto him while Kihyun holds him around his neck. Kihyun felt tingles when Wonho grinds his hips onto him gently, causing their make-out to be more sensual. Without parting just yet, Wonho helps him take off his shirt and leans back in for a moment before attacking his neck going down to his nipples right away. He sucks and flicks his tongue without detaching his lips, Kihyun's gently sounds of pleasure boosted him greatly.

His fingers brushed into his hair when he attacked his other nipple, sending sharp waves through his body.

Then finally Wonho makes a trail of kisses going down to his abdomen and kissed the bulge from the outside of the shorts before pulling both down and Kihyun helps him to slip it off easily from his legs. Wonho wasn't playing games and already sucked slowly onto his hard-on causing him to throw his head back into the soft bed. After some time, Kihyun leans onto his elbow and lifted his leg up to hold onto the back of Wonho's head and thrusts into his mouth. He moans and hissed at his skills, his tongue moving at the right places and his lips hugging arousingly around his shaft. Wonho then guides him to turn over a bit so he'd be on his side and he kisses his buttcheek, he nibbles and moans into his skin and found his hole waiting for him. Kihyun closed his eyes tightly at the feeling. He relaxed right away and the pleasure building up made him spread his cheek more for Wonho to dig in deeper.

He digged in deeper alright.

He pushes his tongue inside and Kihyun gasps when he kept his pace, he bit his lip and pushed his butt out for more.

Wonho stops to suck onto his finger and gently pushed in, he'd moved in and out the slightest to increase some sort of pleasure. When Kihyun got used to the first, and the second, he told Wonho where he could find the lube and condoms in a drawer where the lamp was.

Kihyun meets him at the edge of the bed when he walked back and pulls his shorts and boxers down for him to step out while he removed the seal of the bottle. He smiles a bit when Kihyun had been preparing for this day.

Kihyun works his magic as good as the last time to get him even harder than he already was. What was he trying to cast, a weapon?  
Wonho held onto his jaw and Kihyun moans onto him, adding vibration. Not long after, Wonho guides him down the bed. Kihyun pulls himself more to the center laying horizonally across the bed.

The younger one watches the other position himself between his legs and opened the colored square pack to slip it out.

"Wonho ?" he stutters a bit and Wonho looks up who was rolling the condom down carefully.

"I'm nervous," He admits and Wonho stops on his tracks to hold onto him and caressed him lightly. "Just a little.." he adds with measured fingers.

"You don't have to be."

"I know."

"What would make you feel better?" Wonho took his time to make things go smoothly between them, he wanted to make it a great memory for both.

"Nothing, I was already feeling good, I still am, just a little nervous, really." Kihyun explains as he notice the effort in him. "I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay," he nods with a smile. "You know I'll be careful, right?" He explains caringly and he answers with a nod. He was very understanding and really didn't want to force anything.

"Keep going." Kihyun reminds him.

"You want to?" He asks for confirmation.

He nods again. "I really want to."

And with that, Wonho continues preparing after correctly wearing the condom and lubricating himself. He kissed his Kihyunnie some more to relax and boost his excitement as well before carefully pushing himself in.

Kihyun tries to relax as much as he could but even with the lube it was difficult to handle the pressure and stretch. It stinged the slightest and everything overlapped the fading pleasure. He feels filled up and just when he thought he was fully inside, he was still going in deeper. He breathes out a moan and Wonho observes his face, he read discomfort and he knew it wasn't a moan of full pleasure, so he stops his movements to kiss and love him. Wonho was aroused and dying to have sex with this man but he wanted to make him feel as good. So he made-out with him, kissed his neck and all the places his Kihyunnie would love. And without both realising it, he was already fully inside him and moving. Wonho felt amazing inside of him, he was warm and tight but soft as well around himself, he made his movements longer, almost out to push back in and he can tell that Kihyun is fully relaxed and excited. His shy moans and whimpers weren't welcome as they only made Wonho want to pound in him to make him beg for more. He removes his lips again to dig his face in his damp neck.

Kihyun had his eyes closed, not too relaxed, not to tight, but far away from home when he was warmed up enough and enjoying every inch and places it greeted once in a while

Kihyun had his eyes closed, not too relaxed, not to tight, but far away from home when he was warmed up enough and enjoying every inch and places it greeted once in a while. He opens his eyes to meet Wonho's who lifted his head from the warmth. With non-verbal communication he increased his speed still looking for any signs of discomfort, but only got the opposite, so he lifts himself up digging his palms into the bed to thrusts faster. Their skin slapped, as he rocked his smaller body against the bed causing his hair to bounce, the bed to move and him to free his voice more, making the room less quiet.

It's like Wonho's dream was coming true.

"You want more of that?" He asks and watches him nod right away like he was waiting for that question, and so he went to lift his legs up more, leaning onto them at the back of his knees and thrusts in deeper, same pace.

Kihyun groans holding onto the bedding and squeezed it tightly. Wonho moans out throwing his head up when Kihyun couldn't control his muscles and feels him tightening up once in a while. Wonho slows down to a stop and flips Kihyun around onto his stomach, he pushes back in slowly to work his way up. His butt was glitsering from the lube, up for more and crying out His name.  
He parted his leg to accept him more and Wonho gladly pushed in, he lays down onto him where the necklace caught his attention after all this time and hid his face in the crook of his neck, Kihyun lifted his head as to hug him back. Wonho's movements were now slow and sensual at first to change the feeling and calm their overheated muscles before increasing the speed again. They were sweating, tired but still longing for way more.

"I could do this all day." Wonho spoke near his ear and kissed his salty shoulder all over.

"Please do." Kihyun managed to say through his unsteady voice.

Wonho pushes himself up and pulls him with him to bring him on all fours. Through all the love-making, he took a moment to squeeze his butt and watching himself thrust in even if it was a bit dark.

They continue to fill the room with sharp and soft voices and teary eyes until they switched to their last position of the night. They got on another level of maximum pleasure and kept the pace so it'll last for them to reach their final peak. Wonho was inbetween his legs again and Kihyun was very close, he jerks his hand over his tip while he accepts the abuse at his prostate, making more tears roll from his eyes and make his vision blurry. He inhales sharply to let out a groan, followed by a harsh moan and shoots out his load onto his stomach. Some thrusts later and Wonho was about to orgasm his way inside of him. He jerks his hips with a grunt, hissing and breathing heavily into the already damp skin, hitting it with moans of relieve and still reacting at some movements.

They were panting but embracing eachother tightly until their lips reconnected once more to end their love-making, even though they still had a lot of love and affection to give.

Officially, bonded and connected.

The end~

~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)  
Feel free to leave a comment, like and share with all the Kiho lovers around the world, haha.


End file.
